<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious - Doraemon Limestone AU by Karbonite330</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986480">Oblivious - Doraemon Limestone AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karbonite330/pseuds/Karbonite330'>Karbonite330</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fanfiction, I Ship It, Middle School, Shipping, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karbonite330/pseuds/Karbonite330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuka came back from Osaka after living with her grandmother for a holiday. But after she returned, she developed feeling towards Nobita, but she is unwilling to tell him. Little did she know, Nobita also liked her. How would they live through that?</p><p>This story will be telling the adventure between the two and every obstacle the gang faces during the Junior High School year.</p><p>This fanfic will reintroduce Non-chan and Suzy-chan as a new member of the gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nobita Nobi/Shizuka Minamoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back To The School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys, good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and Good Night.</p><p>Welcome to my series that I will call "Limestone AU". This series (I hope) will be a long and interesting story. This story will be using real places, products, and real events that happened in real life. I was not sponsored in any of the product I said in this fanfiction.</p><p>In this AU, the Anime Episodes would still happened. But some Anime episodes didn't happen in this Universe. This AU was also centered around Nobita and Shizuka ship. This AU has a different character description, characteristics from the original universe.</p><p>This was my first independent story. Which means that I didn't do a collaboration from my friends for most of the part. So the language and the plot might not make sense at all. And new fixes and plot adjustment might happen in the middle of the series. But I'll be sure to give you guys any notice if I changed something to the plot. You may also expect a huge amounts of inconsistencies to the plot. So, I really need critiques and advices from you guys to make this story better and better.</p><p>After the publishing of a chapter, I will still expand the published chapter to make it longer and longer. So expect, multiple updates to a particular chapter/episodes.</p><p>Anyways, that's all I had to say for now. I will add more to this page very soon.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF DORAEMON CHARACTERS NOR DOES ALL OF THEIR WORKS!!!</p><p>Enjoy reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>April 16th, 2012, 5.45 AM</b>
</p><p><b>Iizuka</b> <b>, Kawaguchi Prefecture, GTA (Greater Tokyo Area)</b></p><p>
  <b>Minamoto Household</b>
  <br/>
  <b>------</b>
</p><p>It was a beautiful Spring Morning. The Sun arose from the eastern horizon, shining the world slowly as she revealed her majestic star. Sounds of Bird chirping accompanied by sounds of tree rustling enlivened the morning atmosphere up. Cherry tree around her house was blossoming with it's known pink flowers. Some bits of cherry flowers flew along with a cool breeze of air. The wind entered a room of a girl, brushing against her smooth and silk skin and her hair.</p><p>Feeling the cool breeze of air and sounds of bird chirping, awoke the girl up. She opened her eyes slowly. Gazing for a while onto the ceiling of her room. After a while, she stretched her arms up, and sat down beside the bed. Glancing towards the outside of her window, she grinned as some good thought ran through her head.</p><p>"Sure, enough today is my first day in Junior High School.... I can't wait to meet new friends" She giggled as those thoughts ran through her head.</p><p>She quickly walked to wardrobe to take her brand new Junior High School uniform, then her mom opened the door. They're exchanged smiles to each other for a short amount of time. "Good Morning, darling dear..." a lady in her 40's said on the doorway.</p><p>"Good Morning, mum!!" Shizuka exclaimed with glee to her mother, as soon after she tied her brown raven hair into her prominent pigtails she normally suited.</p><p>"Excited, for the entrance ceremony?" Michiko said to her enlightened daughter. Shizuka grinned after she heard that statement. Her majestic blue eyes showed confidence and immense excitement.</p><p>"Of course, mama..... I can't wait to see my new friends in Junior High School." She exclaimed as she took out her Junior High School uniform out from her wardrobe</p><p>"Also, you would like to know that most of your Elementary School friends also entered the same JHS as you were." Michiko said</p><p>"Really? Who?" Shizuka asked in surprise as she placed her uniform in the bed.</p><p>"It was Nobi, Honekawa, Gouda, and Dekisugi." Shizuka's mum said as she leaned in the doorway as she observed her daughter that was preparing her school outfit.</p><p>"Ah, yeah my close friends." Shizuka said inside her mind. She missed her close friends. It's been a while since she was separated with them, because during the graduation vacation, Shizuka had lived in Osaka with her grandmother for about 1 month. But one name stands out, it was Nobita Nobi.</p><p>"But, Nobita-san? Wow...." Shizuka was stunned after remembering her closest friend "I'm surprised here, not gonna lie." Shizuka added as she took out her tie. "I mean he's Nobita...."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Michiko said. "Also, I've already prepared the bath. So you may use it now." The lady with an apron said.</p><p>"Alright!! Thanks mum!!" Shizuka yelled back.</p><p>"And you might want to know that it was a milk bath!!!" Michiko added, before she walked down to downstairs.</p><p>"Really!!!!!!!" She exclaimed in joy.</p><p>Well, everyone in the gang was excited about their first day of school, Suneo and Gian was hyped for this moment. They were excited to meet new friends. But of course, there's one kid that hated this moment. Just like he always do....</p><p>"Nobita-kun.... Wake up!!" A blue cat robot said, as he nudged the occupied futon.</p><p>The boy inside the futon instead just rolled back and sighed. "....Knock it off, Doraemon!!" He said.</p><p>"What do you mean 'knock it off'? It's literally 8 o'clock in the morning!! and the Entrance Ceremony in 9, right?" Doraemon said.</p><p>"REALLY!!!" Bespectacled boy jumped. He panicked and ran straight up to the bathroom to take a bath. "...Moom!!! Why didn't you wake me up!!" Nobita yelled downstairs.</p><p>Doraemon felt a bit awful, because he lied about the current time. But he shrugged it off as he packs up Nobita's futon. It was infact 7.15 in the clock. So, it was still early.</p><p>Few minutes after, they were taking breakfast in dining room. Nobita's father had left the house earlier in the morning because he had to go to office early.</p><p>"I can't believe you lied to me, Doraemon... huh" Nobita scowled. Tamako grinned hearing Nobita's utterance.</p><p>"Gomennasai, Nobita-kun.... I couldn't help myself" Doraemon grinned.</p><p>"By the way, Nobi-chan.." Tamako said, in which Nobita responds her with a glance.</p><p>"Are you excited to go to a new Junior High School?" Tamako said.</p><p>"Well, umm...." Uncertainty could be heard in his utterance. "I-I can't tell exactly how I felt." He said scratching his head.</p><p>"I've heard that your friends also entered the same JHS as yours." Tamako told Nobita as she was tidying the dining table.</p><p>"Reallyyy!!" Nobita exclaimed. "Shizuka, Gian, and Suneo??" He added.</p><p>"Yep" Tamako nodded.</p><p>Nobita could feel his excitement bubling inside his mind. He can't wait to go to graduation ceremony. Seeing his friend covered in excitement, Doraemon gave Nobita a grin.</p><p>"<em>I hope you can be better person in the next 3 years, Nobita-kun</em>" Doraemon said inside his robotic mind to his best friend that was currently munching his breakfast.</p><p>"Alrighty, Nobi-chan... I'm gonna go prepare myself to go to the opening ceremony. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes or so." Tamako said.</p><p>"Alrighty!!" Bespectacled boy said as he placed his used plates in the sink.</p><p>Few minutes later, Tamako and her son walked towards his new school. The school itself wasn't that far from their house. The distance is around 500 metres. Around twice as far as his old Elementary School. The school itself is situated at the bank of Arakawa River. On the back of the school, there were a big baseball court, a soccer field, and a lot more.</p><p>Meanwhile at the school gate, Shizuka had arrived at the school. She was a bit reluctant to enter the school without any friends to accompany her, because as far as eyes could see, majority of the students entered the school with their old classmates, or friends from the same school. She tried to find someone from the same school as her, before she felt a nudge on her back.</p><p>"Good Morning, Minamoto-san!!" Greeted someone who sounds somewhat familiar to her. She quickly glanced back only to be greeted by her old friend. It was Nonko Aoyama, her childhood friend.</p><p>"Ooow, Non-chan!!!" Shizuka exclaimed to her old friend. She proceeds to hug her, which then mirrored by her old friend. "You don't have to call me by my surname, though."</p><p>"Shizuka-san!! Long time no see, eh!" Curly haired biracial girl that was embraced by Shizuka said. "Hmm!!" Shizuka nodded.</p><p>"W-when did you return to Japan?" Pigtailed girl asked</p><p>"Well, I returned here few weeks ago. My Mother decided to return to Japan after she got moved to Tokyo for her business." Nonko said as Shizuka finally released her hug.</p><p>"Well, nice to see, you...." Pigtailed girl that was carrying a rose pink bag said.</p><p>"Yup, right back at ya..." Nonko replied. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead to enter the school, wanna join?" She offered.</p><p>"Yeah, of course I will." Shizuka nodded in return.</p><p>As she entered the school, Nobita and her mom arrived at the gate and was greeted by a teacher in the school. The teacher told Tamako that she should go to Nobita's class to participate in a short briefing with his teacher together with Nobita's future classmate parents. While Nobita, he will be directed to the school hall to participate in the opening ceremony.</p><p>The opening ceremony was pretty quick and wasn't boring at all, their principal is indeed a serious person but he also a borderline humorous. He made puns and jokes to make the ceremony interesting. Anyway, after that ceremony, Nobita and all of his friends were looking for their respective classes in the announcement board.</p><p>Then, he found out that his classmates were Shizuka, Suneo, Gian, and Dekisugi. His heart was fluttering with excitement. However he still questioned the coincidence. He then walked inside his new school, placed his shoes into his rack and replaced it with school shoes before proceeding to enter the school hallway.</p><p>Meanwhile, in his class, Shizuka entered her new classroom, by the time she peeked in, she was greeted by Suneo, Gian, and Dekisugi that was gathering in the front row of the seats.</p><p>"Oh, hey Shizuka-kun!" Dekisugi said to his close friend. Followed by a wave by Suneo</p><p>"Good Morning Dekisugi-san! Nice to see you guys!" She replied to her friend.</p><p>"Long time no see!" Gian said as he sat down in his table</p><p>"It's been around a month or so since we last met, aren't we?" Shizuka said, as she placed her pink bag on her seat that was behind Dekisugi's seat. "I wonder what has changed from you guys since I left for Osaka."</p><p>"Well, nothing has changed much since you're left. Except..." Suneo said, glancing to both Gian and Dekisugi as if he gave a clue of something.</p><p>Shizuka didn't really heard the word 'except'.</p><p>"Well, I still questioned myself about how we ended up in the same school or even same class as you guys." Dekisugi said. "I mean, this is a big coincidence." He added.</p><p>"Yeah, probably the weirdest thing was how on earth did Nobita managed to get into this school...." Gian said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Well, funniest thing was Nobita managed to beat your grade by 3 at the end term exam." Suneo said as he made fun of what happened during the announcement. Shizuka and Dekisugi chuckled hearing that</p><p>"How dare you, Suneo!!!" Gian said, pulling his collar and lifts him up. Suneo was putting his hands up in defense. "S-sorry Gian, I m-mean you beaten Nobita by 3 numbers."</p><p>"I mean, I was still shocked after hearing that." Shizuka said as she placed some notebooks in her table locker. "I mean he barely able multiply 2 digit and 2 digit numbers."</p><p>"Ah, speaking of Nobita..." Shizuka said. "I wonder what has changed about him...." She said but not asking. Glancing towards the doorway, hoping Nobita would appear anytime soon.</p><p>"Well, personality speaking, he hasn't changed at all." Gian said. "But...." He added.</p><p>"But, what?" Pigtailed girl said, glancing back to her friend.</p><p>Just before Gian is about to continue the sentence, the aforementioned boy has appeared in the doorway. Saying the French word of "Bonjour!" fluently to greet all of his gang members. Gian signaled Shizuka by nodding his head multiple times. She then glanced towards Nobita.</p><p>She was stunned on how Nobita looks, he was far different than what she had envisioned off, Far better infact. She gazed at him in awe for a while, she couldn't believe her very eyes. Her gaze cracked as Nobita breaks a conversation with her.</p><p>"Morning, Shizuka-chan!!" Bespectacled boy said.</p><p>"Ow!!" That took her by surprise "M-morning Nobita-san!" Shizuka said, her cheek turned a bit red. "You look cute today-" She involuntarily said faintly but loud enough that Nobita could barely hear what she has said. "What?" he asked to make sure.</p><p>"N-no!! Nothing!!" She said, quickly glancing away to the window to hide her reddening cheeks. "By the way, why your cheeks turned red? Are you sick or something?" Nobita asked.</p><p>"No! I'm not sick!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Forget about me!" Her blush was obvious at this point. Gian and Suneo stared at her with a smug face.</p><p>"Hey hey hey, what we got here!" Suneo said.</p><p>"Seems like a girl that was lovestruck!!" Gian answered before receiving a big punch to his face from Shizuka.</p><p>"Don't you dare to continue it again!! Takeshi-san! Or you'll end up in a Hospital!" Shizuka glared at him. She then glanced at Suneo, his smug face turned into a terrified face. His feet was trembling in fear. "O-okay, we can solve this with peace."</p><p>Shizuka was terrifying when someone tried to dig deep upon her. She was a tsundere that everyone even Gian scared of. Her punches were the scariest of all. </p><p>Just after that, the teacher comes in the room. Everyone started to return to their seats. And prepared for a greeting.</p><p>"Good Morning, Sensei!!" Someone said. Followed by everyone and a bow to the teacher.</p><p>"Good Morning, class!! You can sit down" The teacher bowed back.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this chapter was pretty short, at least for an opening of a series. But I was open to any suggestion, building critiques,  advice , and fixes. My plot was a bit rough atm, but I look forward to make it much more sense. I will filter suggestions from you guys and try to apply it in the fic.</p><p>And my basic knowledge on everything that happened in Japan was pretty thin and short, so any advice and fixes would help a lot during the writing of this story.</p><p>Thanks for reading! And I hope you like it! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Nobita and his gang will be meeting new friends in the middle school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10.56 am April 16th, 2012.</b><br/>
<b>-----</b>
</p>
<p>The gang had finally settled down in their schools. They were preparing for the first day of the class. Usually, the teacher would introduce themselves, doing a self-introduction, school agenda, and a lot more.</p>
<p>The gang and their classmates were all cool and fun for the looks of it. The teacher itself was a person that wasn't so serious about anything. He always made fun and puns during the introduction. So it wasn't boring at all.</p>
<p>"Alrighty, guys.... My name is Mr Sugiyama. I will be your teacher for the next year or so." The teacher said as the students were preparing all of their school stationary. "I'm a funny type of guy, but when I was serious, I was serious. So, I want you guys to acknowledge that"</p>
<p>"Haiii!!" The students answered in unison.</p>
<p>"Alrighty, let's do a bit of an introduction...." The teacher said, stepping forward as he looked left and right, figuring out where to start off. "Let's do it from you, the one with round glasses." The teacher said as he pointed at Nobita. He responded with pointing his index finger at himself as if to ask "me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you.... Come forward." The teacher said. Nobita nodded and stood up, putting all of his stationaries back at his table.</p>
<p>Nobita walked off slowly towards the front of the class. All eyes are on to him, and he was a bit nervous.</p>
<p>"H-hello, my name is Nobi Nobita. I-I'm from Suimei Elementary School. I was born in Tokyo 7th of August 2000." He said.</p>
<p>Soon after he stopped for a while, a girl had her eyes widened after hearing that. As if she noticed Nobita or something, sure indeed, she know Nobita well since they're 5</p>
<p>"Nobita-Kun?" The Girl said, catching the attention of Nobita, Mr Sugiyama, and the entire class.</p>
<p>"N-non-chan?" The teens pointed at each other. Mr Sugiyama glanced at Nobita with a smug gaze.</p>
<p>"Hey hey hey..... Looks like we found a couple here guys!!" He ridiculed. The entire class bursts out laughing hard as Nobita and Non-chan's faces are flustered. Non-chan was trying to convince the teacher that she wasn't even fell in love with Nobita. Nobita however, was standing in the front and was embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Anyways, go ahead and sit down Nobi-Kun!" The teacher said. "Next!! The pigtailed girl next to Nobi" The teacher said. Shizuka.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Shizuka stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. As laugh and giggle from the previous turn died down, all eyes were directed towards Shizuka. All male students gazed at her beauty. Boys started to whisper among themselves.</p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Minamoto Shizuka. I'm a half Japanese, British and Korean. I was born in Osaka May 8th 2000. Similar to Nobita, I was from Suimei Elementary School." Shizuka said to her classmates. "My British ancestry explains the origins of my Blue Eyes." She added as she points her index finger towards her blue pupils.</p>
<p>"Wow, So you're a multiracial?" Mr Sugiyama said.</p>
<p>"Yup." Shizuka nodded.</p>
<p>"Looks like most of the boys here likes you. Minamoto-san!" Mr Sugiyama said. Yeah, majority of the male student likes her at first sight. There were 4 other interesting girls in the class at the moment, Shizuka and Nonko were included. Hearing that statement from the teacher, Shizuka simply replied to him with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>"Well, thanks for introducing yourself, you may sit down," Sensei said. His hand gestured Shizuka to sit down on her chair.</p>
<p>"Next up, you!" Mr Sugiyama said as he pointed to the fox headed kid that was currently playing with his pencil. Suneo didn't seem to notice his teacher's order. The teacher called him the second time. "Hey, you!"</p>
<p>Shizuka that was about to take a seat, nudged him. He was a bit surprised knowing that the teacher had called him multiple times. Suneo quickly walked to the front of the class.</p>
<p>"Uhhh... M-my name is Honekawa Suneo. I was born in Tokyo, February 29th 2000." Suneo said hesitantly "uuuumm.... What else?" Mr Sugiyama said.</p>
<p>"E..too..." He was confused on what else to tell his classmates. "Oh yeah, same like Shizuka and Nobita... I was also in Suimei Elementary school. Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and I were childhood friends, we usually hang out with each other. And this bond never broke since we were 4 yrs old." Suneo explained to his teacher. His teacher was amazed by his statement and gave them applause. "Wow, that's a good friendship bond. No wonder why you guys called each other name using the first name."</p>
<p>Next up, you.... The one who sat behind Nobi-Kun. The teacher said as he pointed towards Gian. He stood up just after Suneo sat down in his chair.</p>
<p>"My name is Takeshi Gouda!! My friend always called me Gian. I was born in Okinawa June 15th 1999." He explained. "I moved to Tokyo a few months after I was born."</p>
<p>And the introduction cycles continues through. After a few minutes, all the students have introduced themselves. The teacher continues the class with the introduction of curriculum, lessons, and agendas. The students were excited with most of the Schools future agenda.</p>
<p>During lunchtime, most students start to interact with one another. The gang had dispersed themselves to gather and interact with their new friends. Shizuka on the other hand. She glanced left and right, only to see all of her friends interact with one another. Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi went to the cafeteria and Nobita went to the outside to get a fresh air he said. She knew that she has to look for a new friend as soon as possible. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey, Minamoto-san!" A girl said from behind. In response, Shizuka glanced back.</p>
<p>"Ah, hey... Aiko-san. What's up?" Shizuka said with glee.</p>
<p>"I thought that you're the only one left without any friend, so... are you interested in joining us?" The straight-haired girl said as she gestured Shizuka to join her party of 4. She nodded "Alright!!"</p>
<p>Meanwhile at Nobita. He went to the back of his school, heading to the riverbank. The sound of fork and chopstick inside his food box can be heard whenever he stomped the ground. In the riverbank itself, it wasn't too hot either. The weather currently was overcast but not too dark. Even if it was hot, there are some huge trees in that area, close to the sports field is. Some people were seen eating either by themselves or together with their friends.</p>
<p>He then went to a blossoming cherry tree not so far from his school back gate and sat there, as he waited for Dekisugi.</p>
<p>After choosing a perfect spot to eat, he sat down and opened his school box. "How peaceful...." He thought. Dekisugi said that he would meet him and brought his food with him all along.</p>
<p>"Nobi-Kun, you took your lunch here? Alone?" A boy said. His sound caught the bespectacled boy's attention. He glanced to the left and saw one of his classmates and bringing his mates (Also his classmates) with him</p>
<p>"Ah, Kazuya-kun! Not exactly, Dekisugi should come here any minutes now. So, I'm not technically alone." The bespectacled boy holding his food said.</p>
<p>"Mind if we join?" Kazuya asked.</p>
<p>"Sure!! Come on in" Nobita said, gesturing his hand to gave a sign that Kazuya should sit down.</p>
<p>"So, Nobi-Kun.... How's your elementary school year?" Kazuya's mate, Akasaka said.</p>
<p>"Well, it's pretty fun I guess...." He said as he carving out the chicken teriyaki his mom gave.</p>
<p>"And about your gang? Is that correct that you guys are bond together since you're 5?" Kazuya asked</p>
<p>"Yup, we are. I know it's a bit hard matter to believe, isn't it?" Nerd boy said. "I met with Shizuka when she moved here from Osaka, and her mum was visiting us." He starts to get a flashback about the first time he met Shizuka, then he proceeds to remember how he met Gian and Suneo.</p>
<p>"And I met Gian and Suneo when my mom and I was attending Shizuka's 6th Birthday party. Our mum always said, that we somehow got into a bond pretty quick. And that's how our story began, basically." He added.</p>
<p>"But, how'd you still got along pretty well with Gian, eventhough he was a bully?" Seishirou said.</p>
<p>"Well, like I said... It was pretty weird story to be told. Gian was a bully, but somehow still respects me in some form." Nobita remarked.</p>
<p>"How about Shizuka? I mean she's the only girl in the gang, right?" Akasaka Uttered.</p>
<p>"Well, she's isn't a tomboy by any means and she was <em>a girl</em>. But I think she was used to be surrounded by boys, so it wasn't really a problem for her." Nobita said as he took a sip from his water bottle. "I mean, during our adventures, we would sometimes be sleeping in one giant room and Shizuka was okay with that. We respected her dignity by having her futon to be separated from our futon"</p>
<p>"Adventure.... Wow, where have you been?" Akasaka asked.</p>
<p>"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, so let's say that we have some cool adventure together..." Nobita uttered and he is trying to hide it. He's not just gonna tell that he went to another planet, to the ice age era, and went to a magical world, isn't it? It wouldn't just make sense to the listeners.</p>
<p>Few minutes after the discussion, Dekisugi came to the party of 4.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dekisugi-san!" Nobita greeted.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey! Sorry for the wait guys..." Dekisugi said as he approaches the party.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dekisugi-kun, are you also a part of his gang?" Akasaka asked.</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm not the part of his gang. I was just close to Nobita, Shizuka, and both Gian and Suneo." He uttered.</p>
<p>"Gotcha!" Akasaka nodded and gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Sup, Chumps!!" Gian voice thundered from behind. "Mind if we join?" Fox headed kid said from behind Gian.</p>
<p>"Sure, here you go!" Nobita said as he points at an empty area near Nobita.</p>
<p>And there is the gang activity at their first day of school. They got many friend quickly especially Shizuka who got her popularity skyrocketed in just a few days after the first day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----</p>
<p>A word from Writter : Happy Birthday, Doraemon!!</p>
<p>(September 3rd, 2020)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Behind Nobita's Makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the earlier chapters, we know that Nobita is a changed person. How and why did he changed his look?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, the 3rd Episode... Granted it was a bit rough atm, but looking forward to improve it. Feel free to send me any advice if you have any. As always, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nobita-kun.... Ey Nobita-kun..."</p>
<p>"Hoi woke up," The voice of a familiar Robotic cat was trying to woke a sleeping boy up.</p>
<p>The Robotic cat repeatedly nudged the sleeping boy multiple times, but there's no response at all. Then after a while the boy finally gave his response.</p>
<p>"Knock it off, Doraemon.." The boy said rolling back his body to sleep.</p>
<p>Well, yeah even though he was currently a Junior High School Freshman, he is still Nobita after all. Oversleeping until it became too late to go to school. Just imagine how late he will arrive at school knowing that the distance to His JHS is twice as far as his Elementary School.</p>
<p>And daily routine still happens whenever he woke up in the weekdays. His mum is the one who could wake him up sometimes.</p>
<p>"NOBI-CHAN!!!" Sounds of foot stomping hard on the wooden floor could be heard approaching Nobita's room. Doraemon knew what would happened if Nobita won't open his eyes. And Doraemon's Nightmare came true.</p>
<p>Well, the events following that wouldn't be too hard to be guessed. Nobita would rush to do his preparation before going to school. Soon after he had ready, he sets off to his school that was around 1,3 km away using a bicycle. Granted it wasn't the fanciest Bicycle, but it has a good Gearing System in it.</p>
<p>Spinning through 6th Gear, he pedaled his way to school at 'incredible' speed with a sandwich on his mouth. Yeah, another Nobita's trait, he was a major professional in most Racing and Flying games (Aircraft themed games), similar to his shooting skill. So his agility when driving, flying, or riding was pretty impressive.</p>
<p>Nobita arrived at the school just seconds before the bell starts ringing. After he parked his bicycle he rushed to his locker room to replace his shoes and putting unnecessary item away. He started to munch his sandwich on his way to the locker room.</p>
<p>"Phew, almost there" He thought.</p>
<p>After putting his school shoes on, he pelted his way to his class before his teacher beats him. He was lucky to have his class close to a stairway and it wasn't too high (2nd floor).</p>
<p>In the class, he was greeted by Shizuka and Dekisugi, the only one present at that time.</p>
<p>"Ah hey guys! Good Morning!!" Bespectacled boy greeted the two teens.</p>
<p>"Good Morning, Nobita-san... By the way, you're going to sit in front of me." Shizuka gestured the empty seats in front of her seats.</p>
<p>"Oh, cool.... So the teacher had planned the seating order?" Bespectacled boy said as he approached his seat.</p>
<p>"Yeah apparently, when I came to the school we're greeted by that seating order in the board." Shizuka said pointing towards the chalkboard.</p>
<p>"Oh, So the student that will sit in front of me is Kanagawa-kun?" Nobita uttered.</p>
<p>"Yeah It seem like it. And the one who sat beside you is Non-chan." Shizuka said, as she sat down on her seat that was in the back of the class. "Beside me is an empty chair." She added.</p>
<p>"Ooh, Where is Non-chan?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, she went to the restroom." Shizuka remarked. "By the way, do you meet Gian and Suneo on your way to this school?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Nope, now you said it, I wonder where that duo went..." Nobita didn't ask.</p>
<p>Just as he asked that question, Mr Sugiyama entered the classroom with math book in his right hand. All the students start to return to their respective seats, and Non-chan has returned from the restroom.</p>
<p>Just as the class is starting to begin, Silhouette of Gian and Suneo can be seen through the inside window.</p>
<p>While gasping for breath Suneo and Gian said. "S-sumimasen, We're late sensei."</p>
<p>"Y-yeah.... W-we forgot our way to school Sensei!" Suneo said.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well...." Mr Sugiyama said as he approached the 2 late teens</p>
<p>Then Mr Sugiyama started to scold them both. Well, getting yourself scolded during the 2nd day of school wasn't the best experience to have, right?</p>
<p>Well, the day progresses pretty good at that day. It was pretty fun at least, and wasn't boring. Unlike the Elementary School year, Nobita didn't actually sleep in the class <em>yet</em>, although he tries not to be active but Mr Sugiyama always choose him to answer some questions. Eventhough it always ended with laugh and giggle but Shizuka that sat behind him always gave him support.</p>
<p>Well, to be fair, they hasn't got any real lesson this week. They still get to know the school they're in, The current school president entered the classroom around once a day and introduced them to certain activity. Yeah, the first 4 or 5 days or so, the activity of introducing the school is still intense.</p>
<p>Shizuka was one of the freshman representative from multiple classes, she was chosen by the Principal to send and forward messages to her class. So, in this introduction period, she was pretty busy with announcements and whatnot.</p>
<p>The student finally passed the Introduction period without too much hassle. They had understand majority of school policies, curriculum and other. They have been prepared to face the main battle : lessons.</p>
<p>The gang had also adapted to their new school quite fast. The new environment didn't seem to be like a problem for them. Shizuka had also readapted to the new environment quickly. Even though she had lived for around a month in Osaka with her grandmother, she hasn't lost all love for her environment.</p>
<p>But one thing still baffle her....</p>
<p>It was Nobita, The one who she admired and liked since they were 10. To her, Nobita somehow looks adorable and cute at the first glance. At first she shrugged it off, thinking that she must've been imagining things. But as day passed through, she notices something was definitely off.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p><em>"Que fais-tu, Shizuka?" </em>Nobita said with his perfect French accent, this surprised Shizuka since she couldn't understand French at all. So she replied him with her perfect British Accent that she had learned and inherited from her grandfather and her British families.</p>
<p><em>"S-sorry, I don't understand French..." </em>Shizuka replied with her British English.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>There is more to to it, Shizuka had listened him using his French ability during school multiple times, although not so often.</p>
<p>
  <b>3.35 PM April 21st 2012</b>
</p>
<p>Shizuka was walking home alone, humming along her favourite song as she walks along the neighborhood. Although it was a bit far, but she was used to it. But then something popped up inside her mind.</p>
<p><em>"Hmm, why does Nobita look very different? And he was somehow able to speak fluent French??"</em> She thought to herself.</p>
<p><em>"Bonjour!!" Nobita greeted.</em> That greeting echoed in her head. She was genuinely amazed by Nobita's French accent that sounds just like a Frenchman would say.</p>
<p><em>"Hmm, maybe I should ask Doraemon, he surely knows everything, right</em>?" She thought again.</p>
<p>Just as she stopped in a crossroad and was waiting for the green light. She saw the aforementioned robot in a shop across the road, carrying a paper bag full of Dorayaki's. After the traffic light turned red and the pedestrian light turned green, Shizuka hurried towards Doraemon.</p>
<p>"Dora-chan!" She shouted. The voice quickly caught the attention of the Blue Cat Robot.</p>
<p>"Ah hey, Shizuka-chan! Nice to see you back...." Doraemon said with glee. Eventhough it's already a week since Shizuka had arrived in Tokyo, but Doraemon never actually met her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right back at ya..." Shizuka said to his friends best friend.</p>
<p>"By the way, what'cha need?" Doraemon asked to Shizuka.</p>
<p>"Ah, nothing actually....." Shizuka said covering up her motives.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay then...." Doraemon said returning his glance to his way home.</p>
<p>"Uhh, actually there is something I wanted to ask." Shizuka said after a few metres of walking.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" The Robot said, returning his glance towards Shizuka.</p>
<p>"Actually, what happened to Nobita when I was gone? I mean, I noticed he was somewhat different from 'Nobita' I knew the most. And his French ability stunned me the most. I mean this is a boy that couldn't even do much and lacks basic abilities." Shizuka remarked.</p>
<p>Doraemon chuckled hearing that statement. "Well, I'll tell you what happened to Nobita...</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>
  <em>So, few weeks ago, Nobita, Suneo, and Gian met a beautiful half white girl, if you ask me how they met... well this french girl dropped her purse in the middle of the road, Gian and Suneo shrugged it off but Nobita retrieved it and wanted to return it to the girl. He met this girl at the park. After a closer look, turns out she was a half Japanese-French. Because of his good deed, she invited him to visit her 'house'. But she then said : "Hey, I wasn't a permanent resident here-" But Nobita forgot it. He cuts off her line before she could give a clue on when She will return to France.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobita rushed home, to meet me. He told me that he need Questionputer to get the info about that girl and what type of boy she likes. Sure I said to him. Then he used the gadget retrieving the sample and gathered information.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Turns out her type of boy was the one who could play Guitar very well. She likes Japanese person but was interested more to the one who can speak French.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he was determined to change his overall look, and he insisted it was permanent. I was stunned by his determination to change. Then I together with (Suprisingly) Gian, and Suneo helped him to become a better guy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We used advices from multiple friends including Dorami and Noramyako from the future then we started the complete makeover, using balanced approach in usage of both gadget and physically. And then we started the skill training using resolution door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a week of total makeover, he was done. We sent him to the supposed address and hoped for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Turns out the girl had left Japan 2 days ago....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're returned home in frown and utter disappointment. Especially Nobita who was devastated by that news, he was thinking that is going to be a waste of time.</em>
</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>... And that's how it all began." Doraemon said, finishing his narration.</p>
<p>"Ooh, that's heartbreaking...." Shizuka uttered, voicing her disappointment and sympathy towards her best friend.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was the first time Nobita actually determined to do something. It really shows that he would change himself to get everything he wanted, adored, or etc." Doraemon said.</p>
<p>"Hmm, that's good of him actually." Shizuka said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I hope he can be like that whenever there's going to be an exam. In general, I hope he can change himself like that in this Junior High School year." Doraemon prayed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I hope he can."</p>
<p>"By the way, any reason you asked that? Do you not like what Nobita looks like now?" Doraemon asked.</p>
<p>Shizuka blushed a bit hearing that "W-well, it's not that I hated it....."Shizuka said as her cheeks turns red from the slight embarrassment and cute thoughts</p>
<p>"I-i just wondered what happened to him, and that's all." Shizuka said hesitantly.</p>
<p><em>"No Dora-chan... I thought Nobita was cute"</em> She said inside her thought.</p>
<p>They have arrived at the Nobi's residence.....</p>
<p>"Well, anyway, here we are.... Any words for Nobita?" Doraemon offered.</p>
<p>"Hmmm.... Just send my greetings to him." Shizuka said as she continues walking.</p>
<p>"Gotcha!!" Doraemon said as he entered the Residence.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blonde From The East</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you remember a girl that Suneo has crush on. She lives next door (From Suneo home perspective) and had misunderstood Suneo as a Snake. <br/>Now the girl entered the same school as him. Read how they'll interact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a quickie chapter, so there might be some inconsistencies or something wrong in it, but I'm looking forward to update it as time passes.</p><p>So Goodluck and Happy Reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6.59 am, 27th April, 2012</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1st Person Perspective</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*ring ring*</em>
</p><p>Oh... Isn't that my Alarm Clock?</p><p>
  <em>*ring ring*</em>
</p><p>Hmm, yeah I suppose, I think it's time to wake up.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes, staring to the ... wall? Oh yeah I was sleeping on my right side after all, so it would make sense if I woke up just to be greeted by a wall. Anyways, in my glorious energy today, I sat down to the bed (After I turned around of course, I mean who would woke up staring onto a wall??)</p><p>Stretching both of my hand above my head, I was so excited that today I get to meet new friends in my homecountry, Japan. Although I was clearly born in Great Britain, but I always feel like Japan was my real home country. Maybe because I had lived in this country, learned it's language, culture and a lot more since I was a newborn baby.</p><p>Well, I kinda miss this place, because i had to take the rest of my 3 years of Elementary School in England, because my Father had to go work in England.</p><p>Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself, my name was Suzume Tokugawa, I'm a Junior High School student. I'm a biracial girl with half Japanese and half British.</p><p>"Good Morning, Suzume...." Mum said in the doorway.</p><p>"Morning, mama!!" I exclaimed with glee.</p><p>"Well, you should get ready to go to school now, the school starts at 8 you know." Mum said, as she giving an impression that I was late already.</p><p>"Alright, mum.... You don't have to tell me...." I grinned as I tied up my blonde hair to a quick ponytail.</p><p>And yeah, I have to feed all of my pets. Well, I have plenty of it including some snakes that I kept in a room. I was kind off animal lover you know. After feeding all of my pets, I proceeded to take a shower and breakfast.</p><p>"Where is dad?" I asked my mother who was preparing breakfast for me and my younger sister.</p><p>"Well, he took an early shift in the company, so he went to the office at 5" She said, placing a big bowl of cream soup in the dining table. My sister, Nanami sat across the table. She went to Suimei Elementary School. Well, I've heard that the kid next door is also an alumni of Suimei Elementary School and his mum told that It was a great school.</p><p>"Ne- Onee-san, Are you excited to go to school?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure is, Nanami...." I nodded as I took a sip of my mum's cream soup. "I was excited to go to school in Japan, since I was in England."</p><p>"Why? You don't like school in England?" My mum asked.</p><p>"it's not that I like the friends or anything, it's just.... I didn't feel comfortable studying there somehow." I replied. "It just feels like you're not in home, that's all."</p><p>"Ah I see..." My mum said as she sat down and took breakfast on her own.</p><p>"By the way, Suzume, you can go to the school on your own, right?" Mum said, eventhough I must admit that I wanted her to accompany me on my way to the first day of the school.</p><p>"Ah, yeah I could, I suppose..." I said with a bit of a frown.</p><p>"Alright!!"</p><hr/><p>Third person perspective</p><p>Shizuka was standing in front of Nobi's residence, waiting for Nobita to come out. They had planned to go to school together, since it can get a bit lonely. Nobita is currently wearing his shoes and he's about to be ready when Suneo and Gian came along.</p><p>"Good Morning, Shizuka-chan!" Greeted the fox headed kid.</p><p>"Waitin' for Nobita?" The guy standing next to him said.</p><p>"Good morning Y'all!" Shizuka waved back "Yeah, I was waiting for him, he's about to be ready any second now." She added.</p><p>"Well, he's kinda fast today isn't he?" Suneo said, putting his hand inside his pocket.</p><p>"Yeah, although it's not the first time he's being a bit punctual." Shizuka said, "Actually, I think he has gotten better."</p><p>"Yeah of course." Suneo replied.</p><p>"Hey guys!! What a coincidence!" Nobita exclaimed on his way out from his house.</p><p>"I-it's not a coincidence." Suneo uttered.</p><p>"What are ya waitin' for, let's go!" Nobita gestured his friends to go. Which then replied by a nod from Shizuka and Suneo.</p><p>On their way to school, they talked about the rumour of a new student.</p><p>"Ah guys, do you guys heard that there's going to be a new student?" Suneo started a conversation.</p><p>"Yeah, I've heard it too." Shizuka replied, followed by "Yeah me too" from both Nobita and Gian.</p><p>"I've also heard that this new student is going to be a girl." Shizuka said, checking on her phone to make sure what she said was right.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder how she'll look like." Suneo said to his friends.</p><p>"Don't go with a high expectation, Suneo.." Nobita said. "We all know how that goes with Suzy-chan 2 years ago." He added.</p><p>"No!! Don't bring that up!!" Suneo pleaded.</p><p>"Well, it's too bad she left for UK few days after that." Gian said, holding his backpack over his left shoulder. "We can't roast Suneo anymore ever since.." He ridiculed.</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder where she is now...." Nobita said as he looked up to the blue sky.</p><p>"She might be living her life in England." Gian added.</p><p>"I mean, there's still a chance that she might return to Japan anytime soon." Suneo said, this took Nobita and Gian to surprise. "Hmm, really?" Nobita replied.</p><p>"Yeah, her mum and her sister Nanami still lives in that mansion beside my house. They lived with Suzy's grandmother inside that mansion. But I've heard that her Grandmother is also moving to England, few days ago." Suneo said.</p><p>Little did they know, the girl they're talking is actually going to the same school as they were.</p><p>"Anyways here we are...." Nobita said as he peeked in the school gate.</p><p>Few minutes later, the gang had already seated in their respective seats. They're currently talking and having some laugh. Dekisugi and Non-chan also joined the party of 4 and shared their own share of laugh.</p><p>Then, Mr. Sugiyama entered the room. Carrying some books in his hand. Written in his face, he surely looked somewhat excited. The student started to whisper amongst themselves. Then the student greeted Mr Sugiyama with usual morning routine.</p><p>"Morning guys!! Today we have a new Student!" He said as he walked forward towards the students. "Aoyama! Come in!" Mr Sugiyama gestured.</p><p>"Haii!" Voice of a girl can be heard from behind the door. The student start to whisper among themselves, including Nobita and his gang. The somewhat familiar voice caught Suneo, Gian, and Nobita's attention.</p><p>"Heey!! Do you recognize the voice!!" Suneo whispered between his teeth. Nobita nodded and followed by Gian.</p><p>"Y-yeaah!!" Nobita said, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>Then comes the girl. She entered her room with a beautiful smile in her face. Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her bright blue eyes rivaled Shizuka blue eyes. All boys were fell in love with her beauty.</p><p>"As I thought so, it was someone familiar!!!" Nobita said to himself, staring at the blonde haired figure standing in the front. He looked at Suneo with a signal I his face.</p><p>"Aoyama, you may elaborate." Mr Sugiyama said, moving aside.</p><p>"Hello guys!! My name is Aoyama Suzume, I was a transfer student from England. I was born in Birmigham, Great Britain at 26th of November 12 years ago. Although I lived in England, I had been living in Japan for almost my entire childhood before moving back there for 2 years." Suzy said, elaborating her personal information.</p><p>"S-suzy-chan!!!" Suneo exclaimed. This caught Suzy's attention.</p><p>"Ah!! S-suneku-san!!! Suzy said, replying by pointing her index finger to the fox headed kid.</p><p>"Hey!!! You still owe me an apology for scaring the heck out of me 2 years ago by sending me to a snake filled room!!!" Suneo said angrily, demanding for an apology. "And my name is SUNEO!!" he added.</p><p>"Hey hey look!! It's a misunderstanding, alright!!" Suzy said in defense, her tone of voice started to increase.</p><p>"What misunderstanding, huh!!!" Suneo exclaimed.</p><p>They were colluding as if the world had faded out behind them.</p><p>"Hey!! Look at you, colluding with a girl in her first day! I'm not surprised if you didn't even have any girl!!" Suzy said taking a counter offensive.</p><p>"Hey!! What did you just say to me, you fricking Blonde Orangutan!!!" Suneo said throwing his insults at her.</p><p>"Yeah, right back at ya you Bean Sprout!!" Suzy replied, their eyes beamed at each other.</p><p>Yeah, that was their situation at Suzy's first day at school. It wasn't the best first day at school either for Suzy.</p><p>Suzume was placed to sit in the empty seat beside Shizuka and behind Nonko, she was glad to be seated far from her new 'nemesis'. In that seat, Suzume got a deep interaction with both Nonko and Shizuka.</p><p>The day had passed, surprisingly normal, well at least for the rest of the school. But, in the case of Suneo and Nonko, well they're still fuming at each other. Exchanging glares when they passed by.</p><p>Before the lunch the teacher announced that there'll be an extracurricular form that they have to fill in.</p><p>"I'm going to hand out these forms that you have to fill in before the next Monday, the form contains the information of extracurricular that was available in this school. Minamoto-san!!" Sensei called out.</p><p>"Okay, sensei!!" Shizuka said as she nodded to her teacher. She then proceeded to hand over the form to the student in the class.</p><p>Some student grinned after seeing the lists of Extracurricular, some students also frowned after learning that extracurricular they wanted wasn't available in the list.</p><p>As the students discussed the extracurricular, and so did the gang. During the lunch the party of three between Nonko, Shizuka, and new transfer student Suzume. Some girls also joined in the group and started a conversation.</p><p>"Well, what extracurricular you guys interested in?" Shizuka said as she opened her food box.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to join Scouting Organization here." A straight raven haired girl said.</p><p>"Sugoi, Takagi-san!!" Pigtailed girl said in amazement.</p><p>"What about you, Mikasa-san?" Nonko said to the short haired girl that was sitting beside Takagi.</p><p>"Well, I'm interested in joining Volleyball." Mikasa said as she puts a chunk of beef teriyaki in her mouth.</p><p>"Same goes for me." Another short haired girl that sat In front of Mikasa said.</p><p>"We're looking for a volley team in this ward too." Mikasa said.</p><p>"Well, I've seen a very competitive volley teams here in this ward before I move to England, I'll let you know if I found one. What'd you think?" Suzume said, giving an offer to both the Volleyball girls.</p><p>"Nice!! Thank you so much!" The two exclaimed.</p><p>"By the way, what are you guys going to join." Takagi asked.</p><p>"Well, we haven't really decided yet." Nonko said. "Yeah, we're interested in joining Cheerleaders as our Extracurricullar, but I'm not sure" Shizuka added.</p><p>"Wow, cheerleader!!" The girls said In unison.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Meanwhile, the boys is also discussing the same matter. But they heard the girls saying that they'll join the Cheerleading team.</p><p>"Hey, Nobita.... So the girls is joining Cheerleading extracurricular." Gian said after he nudged Nobita's arm.</p><p>"Yeah I've heard it." He replied.</p><p><em>"Wow, I couldn't imagine how cute Shizuka will look like in that Cheerleading suit...."</em> Nobita thought inside his mind.</p><p><em>"Awww, Nobita-san.... Don't stare me like that!! I'm embarrassed!!" </em>Shizuka said naughtily as she holds down her short skirt, inside his daydream of course.</p><p>As those thought ran through his head, his cheek turned red. It was noticed by Suneo, Gian, and Dekisugi.</p><p>"Heey, Nobita-kun.... Don't say you have lewd thoughts currently." Dekisugi said with smug grin.</p><p>"Ehehehe, grow up Nobita-san!!" Suneo said.</p><p>"Alright alright!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shizuka Wish And Family Restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unknown to Nobita. Behind her effort in playing Violin, turns out she had motive for it. Read what the motive is in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you go, guys, it was messy as hell at some places. So, expect for misused Vocabularies. As always, building criticism, advice and suggestions is acceptable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday, 12th of May 2012.</b>
</p><hr/><p>"That's all for today..." Shizuka said, stretching her hand after reading a Love Novel Non-chan lent to her few weeks ago.</p><p>Yeah, it was just another weekend. Shizuka activity is usually reading Novel Books or doing some marathon of Manga comics. Her reading habbit increased significantly after she interacted with Nonko and Suzy, due to the fact that both girls were also bookworms.</p><p>It's been several weeks since they met. The relation between the 3 girls is pretty close, and they currently are close friends. The two also seeking to 'join' the Doraemon gang, but they haven't met Doraemon. They didn't even know Doraemon existed in the first place. But Shizuka is still looking forward to introduce them both to Doraemon.</p><p>Shizuka took her phone from her table and proceed to lie on her bed. Opening the Line messaging app, she got a few notification from the Gang Group chat. Yeah, the gang had their own smartphones now.</p><p>While she was fidgeting her phone she heard footstep approaching, turns out it was her father who was coming to her room carrying a bag full of veggies and meats.</p><p>"Shizuka!" Her dad called out.</p><p>"Yeah?" She said, putting down her phone for a moment.</p><p>"Can you help me carry these bags of ingredients?" Her dad asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure!!" She nodded, sitting up soon after that. "Where to?" She asked before carrying the plastic bag.</p><p>"This address..." Her dad gave a piece of paper. In it, there's an address to a shop beside the main road. "Oh, to whom?" Shizuka said.</p><p>"Your mum..." He said poking his head back after entering living room.</p><p>"Mum? What did she do in this address?" Shizuka asked as she wore the other pair of her sneaker.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't know?" Her dad asked "Your mum and I opened a new Korean Restaurant in the main road." Her dad asked.</p><p>"Oh?" She said, surprised at her dad statement. "Why so suddenly?" She asked back.</p><p>"Idk, your mum said that she wanted to open a restaurant. She also stated that she wanted to popularize Korean Cuisine." Her dad said from the Living room.</p><p>"Oh, okay..." Shizuka said as she opens the Door.</p><p>On her way to the supposed restaurant, Shizuka met Nobita in an intersection.</p><p>"Ah, Nobita-san!!" She shouted. Nobita glanced left to the pigtailed girl.</p><p>"Shizuka-chan! What's up?" Nobita said, approaching Shizuka in the process. "Where did you want to go?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, I have to run an errand for my father." She said lifting up a plastic bag full of Ingredients.</p><p>"To your mother's new restaurant, right?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you already knew?" Shizuka said a bit surprised.</p><p>"Yup, my mother told me that your mother opened a new restaurant," Nobita said.</p><p>Shizuka glanced to a plastic bag Nobita was carrying. Inside Nobita's plastic bag, a cardboard box can be seen inside of it</p><p>"Hey, Nobita-san.... What'cha bringing?" She asked the bespectacled boy. She said so in a somewhat flirtatious tone and body language. However, Nobita didn't seem to notice it.</p><p>"Oh, this?" Nobita said, lifting the bag up. "My mother asked me to send this bag to your mum." He added.</p><p>"Oh, what a coincidence!" Shizuka brightened up.</p><p>"Hahaha, I know right." Nobita chuckled. "Shall we get going, then?" He added.</p><p>"Sure!" Shizuka nodded as she followed Nobita's trail.</p><p>As they walked along the Neighborhood, they shared stories about their lives, shared laughs and giggles. Shizuka was a bit excited after learning that Nobita is also running an errand for his mother. She didn't know why she was excited at the time, even though this wasn't the first time they done something like this. She just felt this funny sort of feeling inside her stomach. After a while, Shizuka broke a conversation to break the awkward silence.</p><p>"Uhh, Nobita-san..." She said demurely</p><p>"Hmm?" He replied.</p><p>"I was just going to say that i was impressed by your French Language skill." Girl in Guava Red attire said.</p><p>"Oh that..." He Chuckled.  "Your English was awesome too, Shizuka-chan." He admired back.</p><p>"Uhhh, thanks ..." Shizuka said, she felt her cheek heating up. Which was odd, considering it's not the first time she was admired by Nobita.</p><p>But then, Nobita's happy grin turned into a frown, Shizuka quickly noticed it. She apparently knows what's going on inside his head and choose not to speak about it. But Nobita did..</p><p>"Shizuka-chan...." Nobita said.</p><p>"I know what you're feeling..." Shizuka replied instantaneously.</p><p>"You know?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Doraemon told me everything. It must've been a pain to endure..." She murmured. Nobita sighed.</p><p>"Yeah..." Nobita said, putting his free hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>"Anyways, you have to move forward from now on." Shizuka added.</p><p>"Alright, I'll try...." Nobita said. "Thanks for the advice Shizuka-chan... I appreciate your advice." He added.</p><p>After Nobita's utterance was heard by Shizuka, her cheek turned a bit red yet again.</p><p>"I-i mean we are friends right? T-that's what we do, fixing the bruises in the heart..." She said in a somewhat defensive tone.</p><p>"I-it's not because i like you or anything, <em>Baka!!</em>" Shizuka pouted, her face glanced away to hide her crimson face.</p><p>"Ehhh..." Nobita didn't understand what she just said.</p><p>Little did they know, Suneo saw Nobita and Shizuka when he was buying some snacks and street foods with Gian. Suneo then proceeded to speculate about the situation.</p><p>"Hey, Gian..." Suneo asked, Gian glanced to the fox headed kid after ordering his food.</p><p>"What is that?" He asked.</p><p>"Did you see them?" Suneo asked, pointing towards the couple walking in the distance.</p><p>"Oh, why?" Gian said after glancing towards the enlightened couple.</p><p>"Did you notice something weird about Shizuka?" Fox headed kid asked.</p><p>"What's weird about her?" Gian asked as he received the food from the street food vendor and proceeds to give the other half to Suneo.</p><p>"Well, do you think that Shizuka <em>likes</em> Nobita?" Suneo asked again.</p><p>"Oh, she did like him as a friend... You don't know that?" Gian said, as he started munching his food.</p><p>"No, I mean do you think Shizuka had developed some sort of feeling towards Nobita?" Suneo asked, as he started eating the food.</p><p>"Hmm, I do think what you're thinking currently sometimes." Gian said.</p><p>"Let's see the progress of it." Suneo said.</p><p>Back at Nobita and Shizuka, they have arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant itself wasn't fancy and big either. Sure it was located on a corner of a big intersection. Construction ladder can be seen in the outside of the restaurant. And several signs can be seen as well. This means that the restaurant is about to be finished.</p><p>They entered the restaurant, the inside of it was finished and it was fully furnished. The tables and chairs have been lied out according to the planned layout. However, the additional decoration of the restaurant hasn't been applied yet.</p><p>As the couple gazed around the restaurant, Michiko greeted them.</p><p>"Hey Shizuka, did you bring an errand from your father." She said from the counter.</p><p>"Yep, I do... Here." She said as she placed the plastic bag on top.</p><p>"And here is from my mom, she said that you need a mixer, and here it is." Nobita said, as he placed the bag on the counter.</p><p>"Oh, nice! Thanks!" Michiko said as she nodded in excitement.</p><p>"Overall, nice restaurant, Mrs. Minamoto...." Nobita admired. "If you need some help with the decoration, we can do it for you, mama." Shizuka offered after hearing Nobita's admiration. Nobita nodded after he heard it.</p><p>"Oh, it's so nice of you guys, well, you can help me decorate and do finishing touches in this restaurant." Her mom said in upmost excitement.</p><p>So, Nobita and Shizuka started helping Mrs. Minamoto doing the finishing touches before the opening of the Restaurant. They did a really great job in helping her, she was glad that there is someone that would help her doing this kind of job, because her coworkers is out for the day.</p><p>After 3 hours of decorating the restaurant. They finally done with it, Shizuka had a really great job in putting those table decoration and utensils neatly, same goes with Nobita even though he needs help to put the paintings from Mrs. Minamoto, but he did what he needed to do.</p><p>"So, there we go guys..." Her mum said, placing both of her hands in her hips. "Thanks guys for your help." She said.</p><p>"No problem Ma'am..." Nobita said politely. "But it hasn't finished yet." He added as he glanced around the room.</p><p>"No Problem Nobita-kun.... I can do it myself, you two helped me so much and we can open this restaurant quicker than I thought before." She said, admiring both of their works.</p><p>"Here go ahead and look for a lunch you two," Mrs. Minamoto said, handing a 10,000 yen bill to Shizuka.</p><p>"Huh, Muum...." She said as if she was defending something. Her cheek turned a bit red.</p><p>"Nah, it's fine" She grinned. "I know you two are hungry..." She added</p><p>"Uhh.... I-it's not the problem..." Shizuka said.</p><p>"Alright Ma'am, thank you so much." Nobita said bowing down. "Come on, Shizuka-chan... Let's look for something to eat, there's a lot of street vendors around here." Nobita said, giving a persuasive gesture to the pigtailed girl.</p><p>"Uh S-sure..." She said, as she followed Nobita.</p><p>"Bon Apetit!!" Mrs. Minamoto said as the two couple leaves the building.</p><p>As they walked along the sidewalk, Shizuka walked behind Nobita awkwardly. She just felt like it was a bit wrong to just give them money to buy some food. Well she can treat it as a payout from the work they just done, but it's not that simple for Shizuka to accept this.</p><p>Then as those thought ran through her head, she saw something interesting. It was some sort of flyers that was placed on an announcement board in front of a new music school. She gazed at the promotion ad closely. After few seconds, she took the advertisement brochure that was provided by the school in the front gate.</p><p>After few metres of walking, Nobita asked Shizuka.</p><p>"Hey, Shizuka-chan.... Let's go sit there in a park bench?" He offered</p><p>"G-great idea.." She said somewhat nervous.</p><p>When they finally settled down in the park bench far from outside commotion, Shizuka continued to stare at the brochure, this caught Nobita's attention.</p><p>"Shizuka-chan... What are you looking at?" Bespectacled kid said as he glanced back at the ponytailed girl.</p><p>"Nothing actually, I was looking at this brochure." She said, pointing at a brochure.</p><p>"Hmmm..." Nobita then glanced at the brochure, turns out it was a new music school that opened near their house. "Oh it was a music school!!" Nobita said.</p><p>"Yup it was," Shizuka frowned after nodding her head as if something is weighing upon her heart currently.</p><p>"What's wrong Shizuka-chan..." Nobita said after Shizuka's downcast caught his attention.</p><p>"No, it's just...." She paused for a second, "It kinda reminds me of my dream."</p><p>"Hmm?" Nobita said out of curiosity.</p><p>"I started playing and practicing violin because I was inspired from my Grandfather. He was a violinist in his young age after becaming a successful book seller. He wanted <em>me</em> to become a good violinist as he did, and I was determined to do it. The first man who taught me was him. I had dreamed to show him me performing on a big stage or in an Orchestra Group." She told.</p><p>"But then all of that changed when I was 8 Years Old, my Grandfather got involved in a fatal car accident in an Expressway in Osaka that costs him his life. Well, since then my grandmother is the one who supported me the most since then, similar to him, she was devouted to see me performing on a stage." She said, tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Since then I was practicing Violin and going on school musics, but I hadn't passed every tests they held."</p><p>"It's like almost everyone disliked my Violin playing skills." She said. This sentence surprised Nobita. He did not thought that word to came out from her mouth.</p><p><em>"Oh, turns out she did realize how we felt whenever she forced us to listen to her performance..."</em> Nobita thought inside his head.</p><p>"I always thought of quitting Violin, but-" Nobita cut off Shizuka before she finished her words.</p><p>"No, Shizuka-chan....." He said, "You shouldn't quit that fast." Nobita added, this surprised Shizuka as she stopped sobbing.</p><p>"I should?" She asked to the bespectacled boy.</p><p>"Yeah, just learn to accept criticism from your audiences, the best example in this case was Gian. He rejects all criticism from his audience and look what happened to him, everyone hated his song to this day and he hasn't improving to this day." He started explaining. "The same case happened to you...." He added.</p><p>"What did you say to me?" She said with a slightly mad tone.</p><p>"No, I'm not lying, you're the same as Gian did. Well, technically." He said assertively.</p><p>"How???" Shizuka said, denying everything.</p><p>"You got emotional every time we give you criticism. That's why we won't give you criticism. Remember the first time you showed your violin playing skill?" He said. "We give you a criticism and you got mad and got emotional?" He flashbacked.</p><p>"hmm.... Yeah I did..." She said after admitting it.</p><p>"So, try to learn from criticism." He concluded. Shizuka was a bit heartbroken after hearing that all kids did hated her violin skill. But she admired Nobita's maturity.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll try it." She nodded in acceptance.</p><p>"So, discuss that school with your mum.... You might get what you wanted." Nobita said</p><p>"Yes, yes I should." She nodded and lifting the brochure back up.</p><p>"Anyways, let's go look for something to eat, I was pretty hungry." Nobita said, standing up from the Bench.</p><p>"Yeah, why did you even ask me to sit down here, you silly." Shizuka chuckled, poking fun at the hungry boy.</p><p>"Hahaha, I thought of sitting down here for a while." Nobita said laughing.</p><p>"Baka...." Shizuka said in playful manner.</p><p>
  <em>"At least you have matured so much compared to the one I know before leaving for Osaka, Nobita-san...."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unexpected Approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After we know Shizuka's mission. The challenge was telling her dad the truth. Her dad was strongly against the idea of Shizuka going into Music School one more time. After her failure in attending courses before. How would she handle the situation?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode is going to be longer than usual, containing more than 3,5k words in it. Some aspects of the episode still needed to be modified and changed especially the beginning and the ending part. We'll try to give update and improvement to the Chapter. I currently got a mid Semester Examination, so I can only write this episode for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3.46 PM JST, 29th May 2012</b>
</p><hr/><p>Since the day when Nobita motivated her to return to Violin, Shizuka always hesitated to tell her dad that she wanted to join the new music school because she had been struggling in her violin lessons multiple times. Her father said enough is enough with the violin school, and she stopped practising since she graduated 5th grade.</p><p>Every time when they were having dinner together, Shizuka would always be nervous about talking to him. But one day, she had enough of the feeling and decided to tell her dad.</p><p><em>"Make your grandmother happy before it's too late, Shizuka-chan..."</em> That line uttered by Nobita echoed in her head. She was determined to give it a shot again.</p><p>"Uh, D-dad..." She said nervously.</p><p>"Yes, what is it, my darling?" Her dad replied, taking a glance away from the TV.</p><p>"I was j-just wondering, is there any chance that I could join this school?" She said, handing her dad a brochure she took from Orchestra Music School.</p><p>Her dad grabbed his reading glasses and started reading the brochure. An unamused look was seen on his face.</p><p>"We have talked about this, aren't we?" Her dad said, glancing at his daughter that was sitting across the room. "You did not do very well in it." He added.</p><p>"But I swear I will do better in this one." She declared firmly.</p><p>"You have said that multiple times, but you've still not improved..." Her dad said, putting back his reading glasses.</p><p>"But-" She uttered.</p><p>"No, Shizuka, not anymore..." He said firmly as he continued watching the TV. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"But I swear-" She continued, begging for her father's pity.</p><p>"No!" Her dad said again, sounding slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Please!! I just want to make my grandmother happy-" She said, approaching her dad. She murmured the word 'please' multiple times.</p><p>"You've said that same thing many times before, yet the same results always came in from you. You should have focused on your earlier courses." Her dad said, visibly annoyed.</p><p>"This time I swear-" She pleaded.</p><p>"NO! Not a chance!!!" Her dad shouted at her. This shook Shizuka heart so much. "Do something else!!"</p><p>Shizuka backed away from her dad slowly. She started sobbing and few teardrops could be seen flowing down. She was so much in sadness that she ran away from her house.</p><p>Shizuka pelted away from her house with a true disdain at her father. With a sob, she decided to take a fresh air in the empty lot.</p><p>Meanwhile in Shizuka's house, her dad still thinking of her daughter's repetitive request. Granted, he was a bit disappointed at her daughter violin progress, but he felt that she just said that with the deepest of her heart. He then opened his laptop that was sitting in the living room table, searching for the supposed Orchestra school. After looking at it and thinking it over for some time, he sent an application for registration to the school. All without Shizuka knowing it.</p><p>Back at Shizuka, she has arrived at the empty lot. The strum of guitar could be heard, and it got louder and louder as she approached the empty lot. The beautiful tone of classical music calmed her heart. She then proceeded to take a peek at who is playing. Lo and behold, it was Nobita, someone she didn't expect to be there, playing Canon in D with his acoustic guitar.</p><p>"Hey, Nobita-san" She said as she approaches the bespectacled boy that was sitting above the pipes. She occasionally wiped out the excess of her tears in her cheeks and below her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, hello Shizuka-san!" Nobita said,</p><p>"What'cha doing?" She said, a bit of a rash tone could be heard by Nobita.</p><p>"Just playing some guitar to kill the time..." He said.</p><p>What followed is just an awkward silence between the two.</p><p>"What's wrong Shizuka-chan?" He said worriedly "You don't seem very happy."</p><p>"It's just a problem between dad and I..." the pigtailed girl said. "It's not a big deal... trust me." She said as she gave Nobita a smile.</p><p>"It must've been your violin lesson problem, right?" He said, as he continued practicing Canon in D.</p><p>"H-how'd you know?" She asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah I can tell..." Nobita said. "You shouldn't have to push your dad too much, you know." He added. Shizuka sighed afterwards</p><p>"I'm pretty sure your dad is going to think about that, there's no way he would just shrug off his daughter's request just because you didn't improve even after those courses." He said, with an intention to comfort his best friend. "You will eventually get there, I promise."</p><p>After Nobita comforted her, she returned into her enlivened and bright personality, "Arigatou, Nobita-san...." She said. A smooth gust of wind blew as she said that, her hair was blown away by the wind, making Shizuka look more adorable. Nobita gazed to Shizuka for a while before blushing.</p><p>"A-ah it's nothing" Nobita said, as he scratches the back of his head.</p><p>"So, what songs can you play... Nobita-san?" She said as she opened her phone to browse through some of her favourite songs.</p><p>"Well, not much... But if I have the chords, I might be able to play it." He replied.</p><p>"Can you play this song?" Shizuka said as she showed the name of the song to Nobita.</p><p>"Ah, a western song? You can sing western songs?" He asked.</p><p>"No doubt that I can..." She replied as she started browsing through the lyrics.</p><p>"Riiiight..." Nobita said as he looked for the chords of the supposed song. "Alright, here we go..."</p><p>Then Shizuka, started singing. Nobita strummed through the chords as Shizuka sang over it. Shizuka was known as a great amateur singer, as she have a considerably good voice. Her teacher once suggested her to do vocals, but she refused to do so. She liked the idea, but no. After 4 minutes, they done with it.</p><p>"Wow, Nobita-san... You did good." She admired him. "Thanks!! And right back at ya" Nobita replied.</p><p>"We should make our own band. You'll going to be the guitarist." Shizuka said jokingly, but Nobita thought it was a great idea.</p><p>"Well, you're going to be the singer, Shizuka-chan." He replied. Both couple were having fun before Gian and Suneo came in.</p><p>"Sup' Chumps!!" Gian thunderous voice rang through Nobita's eardrum.</p><p>"What are you doing, guys?" Suneo said.</p><p>"Nah, we're just having fun..." Nobita replied.</p><p>"We hope we don't disturb you two or something..." Suneo said, showing a smug face to both couple.</p><p>"Nah, it's okay..." Shizuka replied. "We're just practicing some songs, and that's all, really..." She added</p><p>"Ah okay." Suneo handing out a thumbs up at them</p><p>"Hey, guys!!!" A girl said from the entrance of the empty lot. A brown haired girl with her hand placed on the sack of her hoodie approached them, followed by a blonde haired girl with an earphone. Yeah it was Nonko and Suzume.</p><p>"Hey girls!!" Nobita waved. "Come over here!!" Shizuka added.</p><p>"Sure!!" Nonko said. "What are you guys, doing?"</p><p>"Nah, nothing much actually." Shizuka replied to the brown haired girl.</p><p>"Hey, why are you bringing this blonde gorilla here, Non-chan?" Suneo said, pointing at the unamused Suzume.</p><p>"Hey, watch your mouth, you childish Dessert Lizard." She insultingly said. The rest of the gang grinned and Gian actually chuckled.</p><p>"It's more like Fox actually." Gian said.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever is that..." Suzume said, crossed her arms.</p><p>"By the way, how are we going to do our summer assignment?" Shizuka asked.</p><p>"Group assignment, right?" Nonko asked. Shizuka nodded.</p><p>"I still baffled why Sensei Sugiyama assigned us to one single study group."</p><p>"Yeah, probably he wanted us to get together, after knowing what happened between us."</p><p>"And I wonder why Dekisugi-kun wasn't here.." Nonko murmured. It was loud enough to be heard by Gian and Suzume that was standing close to her.</p><p>"You wanted Dekisugi here, Non-chan?" Gian asked the curly haired girl.</p><p>"I don't know either..." She replied seemingly hiding something in her utterance, this was noticed by the blonde haired girl that was standing beside her.</p><p>"Well, why you said that out of the blue?" Suzume asked her.</p><p>All eyes are on Nonko now, curious about her answer. She blushed a bit after Suzume said that question.</p><p>"Ehhh!! E-too..." She didn't know how to answer that. She tries to glance away from Nonko even though she know it was futile to her.</p><p>"Something happened between you two??" Suzume added. Her smug face beamed towards the embarrassed girl.</p><p>"Ehhh!! N-no....." She defensively said. "Hmmmm?" Suzume nudged Nonko with her elbow.</p><p>"I-I mean we're f-friends, r-righhhtt??? Doesn't it annoy you w-when your friend is not included in y-your group?" Nonko stutteringly explained to her friend</p><p>"Hm... I know that's not what you had in your mind..." Suzy continued. "So, that's why you two often went to the library together-" Suzume added before stopped by Nonko</p><p>"Stop it! Suzume-san!!" Nonko begged as her hand pressed against Suzume's mouth.</p><p>"Hahaha, Suzy-chan is also smug as Suneo does." Gian said as he chuckled. Both Suneo and Suzume cheek is beet red. Suzume is both angry and embarrassed red while Suneo is embarrassed red.</p><p>"H-hey!! Why are you comparing me to that Dessert Lizard?" Suzume fumed.</p><p>"Right back at ya!!" Suneo yelled out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Calm down guys, it's just a fact that you can't deny!!" Gian added. Suzume 'pushed' the immovable Gian repeatedly and hit him multiple times. "Takeshi-san!!!" She yelled.</p><p>Doraemon in other hand, after spending some quality time with Mii-chan was flying around 60 metres above the ground level when he saw a commotion in the empty lot and it seems that the Gang is hanging out with 2 additional girls. The Blue Cat robot approached the commotion, wondering what the gang is up to.</p><p>Back at the ground level, Nonko and Suzume noticed something flew towards them. Suzume thought she had seen it before but she forgot when.</p><p>"Hey, what is that." Suzume pointed at the flying Blue robot.</p><p>"Oh, it was Doraemon...." Shizuka answered. "Nobita's closest mate." She added.</p><p>"Hey guys!! What's up...." Doraemon greeted as he landed on the ground with his tiny legs. Placing back the yellow Take Copter back to his 4 Dimensional Pocket.</p><p>"Hey come here!" Nobita Invited. Doraemon then approached the group.</p><p>"You know these two?" Nobita pointed to the both girls.</p><p>"Oh! Non-chan, Suzy-chan!! Nice to see you!" Doraemon greeted the 2 girls.</p><p>"Good to see you.... Doraemon" Both girls hesitantly said in unison.</p><p>"Nobi-kun... Why aren't you telling me that you have a Racoon Pet that can speak this good?" Suzy asked the bespectacled boy. Doraemon was fuming after he heard that line.</p><p>"I'M NOT A RACOON DOG!! I'M A 22th CENTURY ROBOT... bla..bla...bla" Doraemon held a small fuming lecture.</p><p>"H-hey, Nobita-san.. did Doraemon always got worked up when someone recognized him as a Racoon Dog?" She whispered to the bespectacled boy. He then chuckled</p><p>"Always, have been.." He replied.</p><p>"....bla...bla.. You got what i said young woman?" Doraemon said after finishing his speech</p><p>"Hehe, Gomennasai Dora-chan!" Suzume apologised.</p><p>"To be honest, this robot is Kawaiii!!" Nonko said hugging Doraemon's 'soft' body. Followed by Suzume. Both girls rubbed their cheek on Doraemon's soft cheeks despite his head is as hard as Diamond.</p><p>"Hehe, thank you!!" Doraemon said.</p><p>"By the way, what are our group assignments?" Suneo asked while the 2 girls is having a fun time with Doraemon</p><p>"If I recalled that correctly, we are assigned to observe the stars and constellations in the sky." Shizuka said.</p><p>"<em>Heheh, I'm good at this...</em>" Nobita said inside his head. He was indeed good at this since he loves reading those space sci-fi manga's</p><p>"So, we're going to those empty spaces?" Shizuka asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we can go to some Ski Resorts, in the summer, ski resorts is pretty good to observe stars." Suneo explained.</p><p>"Why didn't we go to Mauna Loa, Hawaii?" Nobita exclaimed "I mean we can use Anywhere Door to reach places outside Japan..." He added</p><p>But the rest of the gang seemed to disagree with him.</p><p>"Nobita-san, I think we shouldn't always depend on Doraemon." Shizuka said, "Going there normally is always the best option and it's pretty fun!" Shizuka said.</p><p>"Yeah, Nobita! You always depend on him." Gian said, and Suneo nodded to his opinion.</p><p>"Yup, Nobita-kun... Shizuka has a point there." Doraemon said with a bit of chaotic tone, since the two girls hasn't stopped.</p><p>"Huuuuh!!!! Wakata wakata!" Nobita said out of annoyance. "So what's the plan?"</p><p>"We will take a ride with Shinkansen to Sendai and we'll take a bus ride to the mountains." Suneo said as he searched through his phone.</p><p>"But, Shinkansen is expensive!!" Nobita exclaimed. "It was almost 12k Yen!!" He added.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll cover the expenses of the Ride..." Suneo grinned.</p><p>"Also, we won't return home in the middle of the night, right?" Shixuka asked the fox headed kid. "I mean we could but I don't think we should." She added</p><p>"Hehe, we'll stay in the hotel in the resort. Don't worry, the manager of the hotel is a close friend of my Dad." Suneo grinned, just like the usual self.</p><p>"Nice," Gian exclaimed, giving him a big thumbs up "By the way, when will the trip take place?" Gian asked.</p><p>"Well, not early in the summer, as I have a trip to France around that time for around 6 or 8 days or so." Suneo said</p><p>"Yeah, my cousin from Fukuoka is also visiting in the mid June or so." Nobita frowned.</p><p>"Wait! So Aiko will be in our house on that day??" Doraemon said in somewhat horrified look.</p><p>"Y-yeah" Nobita grinned as he saw Doraemon's terrified look. Because he was technically scared of her. The last time Aiko visited, she drew a lot of things on Doraemon's body. Even though it wasn't that hard to remove (he had to visit the future clinic to do so) but he was embarrassed and humiliated when he walked outside with those drawings on his body.</p><p>"What about you, Shizuka-chan?" Nobita asked the girl that was wearing her rose dress.</p><p>"Well, I don't know yet, my Korean and British families and cousins hasn't notified me yet. But I'll let you know if the situation change." She replied. "What about you Non-chan, Suzume-san?" Shizuka asked the both girl.</p><p>"Well, i have no plans yet for summer..." Nonko said.</p><p>"I think i have a trip to Mountain not too far from Sendai, i forgot the name of the mountain. I will hike the mountain with my friends for around a day or so." She said. "I think I can catch up with you guys, there if you want." She offered.</p><p>"I can handle your stuff if you want..." Nonko offered back at her.</p><p>"Oh, Sure!!" Suzume agreed. "But are you sure this won't be a problem with your luggage?" She uttered her concerns</p><p>"Nope, I didn't bring much anyways, other than few sets of spare clothes and backup towels." Non-chan said "I can just use the bigger suitcase, and It won't be too difficult to carry, " Nonko added.</p><p>"Oh, nice! Okay.... I will go to your house and send you my stuff before I went to hike, that's good?" She asked.</p><p>Non-chan nodded to Suzume's offer. "Seems good to me!"</p><p>"Well, it hasn't decided yet." Suneo said. "We'll execute the plan after you guys free of activities or some sort." He added.</p><p>"Okay then!!" The rest of the gang replied.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad that they had grown up and not dependent on the help of my gadget...</em>" Doraemon proudly smiled as those lines came up inside his mind.</p><p>"Well, i have something to do together with Suzume-san.." Nonko said followed by a nod from Suzume herself</p><p>"Anyways, I'll go continue to do our stuff. So, bye guys!!!" She said as both girl left and continued their journey.</p><p>"See you next time!" Suzume waved her hand</p><p>"Bye!!!" Shizuka waved her hand to the girls.</p><p>"Suneo-san how about i-" Nobita said before being cut off by Suneo himself</p><p>"That also reminds me that we also have something to do, Gian..." Suneo said.</p><p>"Ah yeah!!! I have to deliver something!! Bye guys!!" Gian suddenly remembered then quickly ran off.</p><p>"H-hey wait for me Gian!!" Suneo shouted as he followed Gian's trail "Anyways, Goodbye guys!!"</p><p>Nobita shrugged after both boys left the empty lot.</p><p>"Hey, look i almost forgot that i have to take something to give it to Mii-chan!" Doraemon said as he took out Anywhere Door and left the couple alone in the Empty lot.</p><p>"So, are you going to leave too?" Nobita asked the pigtailed girl.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't think I'm going to leave anytime soon..." She said as she rested her hand on both of her hands. "I just don't know how to face my dad after he got mad at me." She said.</p><p>"I think your dad wouldn't be as mad as you think off." Nobita said after few seconds of pause.</p><p>"Is it?" Shizuka asked, glancing towards the bespectacled boy.</p><p>"Yup, he might even considered accepting your request. If you returned to your normal self and kept moving forward." Nobita said to the Pigtailed girl. "My suggestion is to keep the Violin school discussion inside your mouth and don't ever said that again to both of your parents..." He added.</p><p>"Yeah, you got a good point there..." She said, as she stood her body again. "I think i should see my parents as soon as possible." She added as she stepped forward from the pipes and stood there for a second.</p><p>"Yeah, you should..." Bespectacled boy said. "Don't be mad at your dad, just interact with him just like you always do." He noted.</p><p>"Thanks Nobita for the mental support!!!" She said as she gazed back at him with a rosy red cheeks. "And gotcha!" She blinked her right eye.</p><p>"O-okay, No Problem... That's what friends do right?" He said as his cheek also turned red.</p><p>"Yup it was!!" She said as she started walking away "Bye, Nobita-san!!!!" She yelled as she walked away.</p><p>"<em>Kawaiiiii!!!!!!!</em>" Nobita cried out inside his mind.</p><p>Nobita continued playing his guitar and practicing some songs, while Shizuka is returning to her residence. Shizuka still wasn't sure on how to face her parents. She was reluctant to even open the door of her house, afraid if her parent would ground her and confiscate her phone.</p><p>But she opened the door anyways in a hope her dad wouldn't scold her again. She was right, when she entered her house, she was greeted by her dad that coincidentally stood there. She was expecting his tone would be as angry as before but she was wrong.</p><p>"I'm home..." She said in flat tone.</p><p>"Welcome back, Shizuka!" He said, without any angry tone.</p><p>Soon after she took off her shoes, she kept her head down and quickly went upstairs. But her dad stopped her before she stepped on the stairs.</p><p>"Oi, Shizuka..." Her dad called. Shizuka stopped there without glancing to her dad.</p><p>"Hm?" She replied.</p><p><em>"Don't be mad at your dad, just interact with him just like you always do."</em> Nobita's utterance replayed on her head.</p><p>"I've prepared the bathtub.... I know you wanted some bath, right?" He said as he walked towards the living room. Shizuka eyes brightened up after hearing that, she know that her dad wasn't mad anymore and there's no need to act cold to him.</p><p>"T-thanks dad..." She said. "I'll go to my room first to prepare the clothes." She said, glancing back to her dad.</p><p>"Okay, but be quick before the water turns cold." He notified.</p><p>"Okay okay!!" She nodded as she continued her steps.</p><p>That night her activity returned to normal, she kept her violin lesson request inside her mouth all the time, and interacted with her parent just like usual.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Next Morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7.32 AM, 28th May 2012</b>
</p><p>Shizuka went to school just like usual. Today she went to school all by herself because, she wanted to go there alone today. She entered the classroom that was still fairly empty. Dekisugi, as always... was the earliest guy to come to the class. In front of him was Nonko-chan that sat in front of him even though it's not her seat. They seemed to discuss something interesting.</p><p>"Morning, Dekisugi-san, Morning Non-chan!" She greeted.</p><p>"Oh, hey! Shizuka-chan..." Dekisugi greeted her back. Nonko did the same as him.</p><p>"What are you guys, doing?" Shizuka asked.</p><p>"You know, discussing things..." Nonko replied. "Yeah, we're discussing stuff." Dekisugi nodded</p><p>Shizuka approached Nonko's left ear and whispered something to her.</p><p><em>"Hey, I can notice that you guys have the perfect chemistry."</em> She whispered. Nonko's cheek turned red almost immediately.</p><p>"H-heyyy!!!" She said embarrassed by Shizuka's statement. Shizuka chuckled at the Curly Brown Haired girl.</p><p>"I-it's nothing, alriight..." Beet red Nonko defensively said. Dekisugi was confused on what happened in front of his eyes</p><p>"What happened to you, Aoyama-san?" Dekisugi asked.</p><p>"So, she seemed to l-" Shizuka answered before being silenced by Nonko</p><p>"I-i-it's Nothing, I swear!!" Nonko quickly replied.</p><p>"O-okay, fine I guess." Dekisugi shrugged.</p><p>Then Suzume came into the room.</p><p>"Hey, guys!!" She said as she entered the classroom, and placed her bag on her seat.</p><p>"Morning, Suzume-san!!" Both girl said and Dekisugi replied her with a wave.</p><p>"Why are your cheek red, Non-chan?" Suzume asked.</p><p>"N-nothing!!" She said. She knew that she couldn't handle 2 girls that was technically against her. Then she showed a smug face towards her and nodded her head to point to Dekisugi.</p><p>"N-nooo!!!!!!" Nonko said.</p><p>"Hahahah!!!" Suzume laughed.</p><p>Then Gian, Suneo and Nobita came into rescue.</p><p>"Morning guys!!" The trio said.</p><p>"Morning!!" The girls and Dekisugi said.</p><p>"Hoi Shizuka-chan..." Nobita called her. She then glanced at him "Yeah?" She replied.</p><p>"Everything's good?" He asked.</p><p>"Yup, it was.... Your advice worked," She nodded. "When I got home, I thought my parents would ground me, but turns out they not." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good sign, you know..." He said. "I think your dad is going to approve your request." Nobita added.</p><p>"yeah I hope so." Shizuka nodded.</p><p>Long story short, the school is done for the day. Shizuka went home at around 2 in the afternoon. She was exhausted after having an energy demanding PE class today. She was home alone for a few hours because both her mum and dad is working.</p><p>When she entered her bedroom, something surprised her.</p><p>It was some sort of document, sitting in her bed. She stood there for a second, wondering what document is it. She slowly pulled out a paper from the inside of the file. Her blue eyes widened up after peeking at the header of the paper, it was from the Orchestra Music School from yesterday.</p><p>She quickly pulled out the rest of the paper. Turns out it was a copy of a completed registration form, filled with her name and other information. Her excitement bubbled up immediately. She then threw herself onto the bed with awesome happiness.</p><p><em>"Hihi, you're absolutely correct Nobita-san... My dad did approved my request...."</em> She said inside herself.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry grandma,I will definitely make you happy now. And I mean it with the deepest of myheart!" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cousin Sitter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aiko, Nobita's cousin came all the way from Osaka. Her mum ordered Nobita to accompany her walking along the neighborhood. But something awful happened.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, that was it, the longest chapter by far of this series (5k Words). I hope you enjoy the long chapter. Frankly, my exam is done. So, i can continue working in this series again. Thanks for your support guys, as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1st of July 2012</b>
</p><hr/><p>On a Shinkansen train, on the way from Fukoka to Tokyo. There are 2 females, taking a ride in the bullet train. One is around 5 years old and the other one is in her 40's. If you guys have guessed it, yes it was Nobita's Aunt and his Cousin. Nobita's uncle is not going with his aunt, mainly because he had something to do outside Japan. He said that he's going to join his wife when he returned from the visit.</p><p>"Waa...." It was the first time the 5 years old took a ride in the Bullet train. She was amazed by the outside view from the window, as the train exited the tunnel to the town of Fuji. The majestic creation of the mother nature, the famous Mt. Fujiyama can be seen clearly in the background. The sky that day was as clear as a blank blue paper. The Summer Sol, is shining pretty bright from above.</p><p>"Where are we, mama?" She asked her mother that was reading a Newspaper. Her mother puts down her newspaper and responded to her Daughter</p><p>She took a glance to the outside view, then she told her daughter "We have arrived in the city of Fuji," Her mum said before being interrupted by a train attendant.</p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you want some beverages or snacks." The attendant offered as she pulled the beverage trolley.</p><p>"Umm, yes please...." Her mum replied, she then bought a cold orange juice and a coffee for her. She's also buying her daughter a little toy.</p><p>"Anu, excuse me... What is the estimated time to the Destination?" Her mum asked the train attendant.</p><p>"Probably 45 mins to an hour on full speed." The attendant replied.</p><p>They were currently travelling at speed of 255 km/h. They needed to travel approximately 150km to Kawaguchi's Akabane Station, and took a bus from there.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet, Nobita" She exclaimed as she stated drinking her orange juice.</p><p>"Hahaha, you're so close with Nobita...." Her mother said with glee.</p><p>Meanwhile 100km away, in Tokyo. Nobita and Doraemon was In their room. Being forced to share a small fan really didn't help with the scorching hot summer day even at the maximum speed. Sweat drizzled both Nobita and Doraemon's body. Few glasses of ice tea Tamako provided really didn't help, as the cold sensation it gave didn't last that long.</p><p>"Hhhhhh, what a hot day!!!" Nobita groaned, he took of his shirt and he wore his tank top shirt that was drenched in his own sweat.</p><p>"Agreed." Doraemon said.</p><p>"H-hey, can you take out the Anywhere Door?" Nobita requested to the blue robot.</p><p>"For whatt....?" Doraemon said in uttermost lazy tone.</p><p>"To use it as a free air conditioner to Antarctica." Nobita said in similar tone as Doraemon</p><p>"Huuh, if I move an inch, my inner body will get overheated." Doraemon really is exaggerating things as an excuse.</p><p>"Huuuuh, come on Doraemon!" Nobita pleaded with his prominent childish character. Even though he had gotten more mature, but his childish side remains in his character.</p><p>"Forget that!" Doraemon insisted.</p><p>Then Nobita's phone rang. He took a glance at his phone over the desk, he sighed as he knew that he has to check out who's calling. "Oh what again!" He groaned. "I should have placed my phone beside me this whole time..." He regretted</p><p>Nobita then 'forced' to woke up and took his phone. Turns out it was from Suneo that is currently visiting France. He was a bit hesitant to pick the phone up, not because he was scared of anything.</p><p>Thankfully, Suneo used the LINE messenger app for the call and not a regular call. The International call can be a bit pricey sometimes.</p><p>"Moshi-Moshi, Suneo-san... What's up?" Nobita said soon after accepting Suneo's call.</p><p><em>"Hello, Nobita-kun. Enjoying the heat there in Tokyo?"</em> Suneo exclaimed in mischievous tone <em>"I've heard that today, the temperature reaches soaring 36 Degrees."</em> He added.</p><p>Nobita was a bit irritated by that line Suneo had said.</p><p>"Ye, Are you enjoying the cold weather of Winter there in Paris?" Nobita replied him, as he attempted to 'retaliate'. Doraemon shook off his head after he heard what Nobita said.</p><p>"Oi, Nobita-kun... Do you realize that France has the same season as Japan?" Doraemon said to the bespectacled boy that was standing beside his desk to take the phone call, "Are you really that stupid?" He sighed.</p><p>"Huh! I know that!" He exclaimed dismissively, denying Doraemon and pretending he already knew it. Doraemon shrugged and continued laying down in front of the small fan.</p><p>"Anyways, how's your trip Suneo-san?" He questioned, just to make the phone call more interesting.</p><p><em>"Well, it's been raining here in Paris since last night. So, we hadn't gone anywhere."</em> Suneo said as he glanced towards the outside of the Hotel's window. Rainwater covered the entire window, partially blocking the view of Early morning of Paris.</p><p>"Hm, okay then" Nobita replied.</p><p><em>"And also, do you know why Suzy-chan is calling me multiple times not few hours ago?"</em> Suneo asked. Nobita has no clue on what happened. He then tries to think of a good answer.</p><p>"Uhh, I don't know?" He replied. "Have you tried calling her back?" He added.</p><p><em>"Nope I haven't"</em> Suneo replied. <em>"It has happened since few weeks ago, when I helped her with something..."</em> He added.</p><p>"What have you done to her?" He asked.</p><p><em>"Well,</em> " Suneo said as he started to tell him a story.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>I was having a walk for the afternoon when I heard grunting sound from beside my house. I was wondering what happened, then I approached the source of the sound. Turns out it was Suzy-chan. She was doing some gardening works. To me, she didn't have any experience in Gardening. So I approached her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-hey, Suzy-chan!" I said to her, she then paused for a second then replied to me with her usual cold tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh, What are you doing here Dessert Lizard....?" Suzy replied as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, nothing... I just heard some grunting sound from you. And decided to check.... That's all" I said to her. "What are you doing, anyway?" I asked her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And She seemed to notice the way I talk to her. Then she stopped being cold to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, my mother ordered me to plant some plants and do some gardening." She replied. "She also stated that I must finish before she got home." She added as she continued working on the lawn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, that's a mom you got there." I chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She really don't understand how to properly done some work in the lawn. She hadn't even done half the area her mom asked her to do. The finished area wasn't even properly worked on. Some plants in worked area seemed to look messed up, some even fell to the ground because the ground itself wasn't even properly hardened up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need some help?" I offered to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh, why I even need help from a Dessert Lizard?" She replied, again with the insult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was a bit offended, but I can hold myself together. Then I decided to strike her back, but not with insult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, look at this mess." I said as I crouched down to see closer. "You didn't even hardened the soil up." I added as I tried to place the plant back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-hey! Don't touch the plant with your filthy hand!!" She exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey look! Your mum would be so mad if she sees this!" I told her. "Well, if you didn't want any help then sure. But don't put the blame on me." I said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"U-uh. H-hey look I didn't have any experience in gardening.... So any help would be appreciated." Suzy replied. From her tone, I know that she was defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh! Okay then." I said as I crouched back down. "At least be respectful at others you know"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay okay I get it!" She replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then from there I asked her what's the plan for the garden. I helped her restarting the garden and teaches her how it should be done beautifully. After an hour or so, we are done with the work. Coincidentally her mum came home exactly after we're done. She was happy with the work of her daughter and I volunteered not to take any credit for it. She was grateful to me and thanked me multiple times.</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p><em>.... So that's how it all started."</em> Suneo said to finish off his narration.</p><p>"Hmm, and then what have you done to her after that?" Nobita asked.</p><p><em>"Well, I've helped her with some of her homework, especially drawing assignments and things like that. She became more respectful towards me, but still maintained those cold attitude towards me."</em> He concluded.</p><p>"Well, I think she's just trying to communicate towards you." Nobita said. "At least try to call her back and ask her what she needs." He finished off.</p><p><em>"Yeah, I'll try"</em> Suneo replied.</p><p>Then Tamako came into the room. Disturbing the phone call a little bit.</p><p>"Uhh, Nobi-chan. Can I have a second?" She requested. Nobita then glanced over his mother.</p><p>"Hm, wait a sec!" Nobita said to Suneo as he muted his phone. "Yeah, for what?" He said after putting down his phone from his ear.</p><p>"Your cousin will arrive in few minutes, can you help me move some tables downstairs?" She asked.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He replied before putting the phone back up to his right ear.</p><p>"Okay!" Tamako replied as she walked out from the room and went downstairs.</p><p>"Uhh, Suneo.... I'm sorry.... I need to help my mother." Nobita apologized to Suneo.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's okay. Take care!" He replied.</p><p>Then as he hung up. Doraemon looked at him with terrified look. "A-aiko-san?" He said. Remember, Doraemon was 'terrified' by Nobita's cousin</p><p>"Yeah!!" Nobita replied to the blue cat robot.</p><p>"I better evacuate!" Doraemon said as he hid himself in his room.</p><p>"Whatever, Doraemon...." Nobita said as he chuckled before exiting the room to go downstairs and help his mother.</p><p>After a few minutes, he had finished helping his mother tidying up some part of the house. Then the bell rang. Nobita approached the front door. "Okay okay, I'm coming!!" He said before holding the door knob.</p><p>He opened the door slowly, and he was right, It was Aiko with her mother. After the door opened a bit wider, Aiko rushed to enter the house and jumped towards Nobita, she hugs him as hard as she could.</p><p>"Nobita-kun!!" Aiko exclaimed "Long time no see!!!" She said.</p><p>"Granted it's been a year or so since we last met." He replied. "Nice to see you, Aiko-chan!" He said as he embraced Aiko back</p><p>"Where is Doraemon?" Straight haired girl asked.</p><p>"Well, he's in the cupboard in my room." Nobita said, "You can go greet him, though." Nobita added. Aiko then rushed towards Nobita's room.</p><p>"But, please be advised that he was a bit sensitive lately, so." Nobita said to his cousin</p><p>Then he glanced back at his Aunt, and greeted her.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Aunt Nagomi!" He greeted as he bowed down.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Nobita-kun!" She said as she brushed her hand on Nobita's hair. "Wow, You looks so different, and I like it!" She remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, I do!" Nobita nodded. "Glad you liked it..." He said.</p><p>Then a voice was heard from his room, and he was expecting the voice to be heard from his room. Yes, it was Doraemon's yelling voice.</p><p>"NONONO!!!!!!" He yelled from upstairs. "Nobita-kun!!!!!" He called out from upstairs.</p><p>"Anyways, I'm going to check out on Aiko upstairs." Nobita said as he walked upstairs. "It seems like they're having a bit of <em>a fun</em>" He said.</p><p>As he entered the room, he saw Doraemon standing on top of His desk, petrified by the looks of it. While Aiko was standing beside the desk and was confused on what just happened.</p><p>"Calm down Doraemon, she's not a monster!!" Nobita said, trying to extinguish the situation up.</p><p>"N-noo! She was!" Doraemon said. "Especially her sharpie, is what I'm terrified of." He added.</p><p>"Well, Aiko..." Nobita called out. "If you want to play with Doraemon, don't do anything he dislikes, Ok!" Nobita warned her.</p><p>"Mhm!" She nodded in agreement to the Bespectacled kid.</p><p>"Well there you go, everything is fixed!" Nobita said as he stood back up. "Get off from my Desk, please!" He said as he gestured Doraemon to go down the desk.</p><p>"W-well," He said as he hesitantly stepping down from the desk</p><p>"Doraemon!!!" Aiko called.</p><p>"Yeah!?" He replied almost immediately in a surprised yet scared tone.</p><p>"Here is a toy! You said you liked it, right? I bought two." Aiko said as she took out 2 bobble head cat.</p><p>"w-well, thanks." Doraemon said as he hesitantly approached the girl.</p><p>"Let's play!" Aiko said as she took out a little game board from her bag.</p><p>"Ano," He was hesitant to do it,</p><p>"Hey Doraemon!" Nobita said, " I thought you supposed to be good at handling kids like this since the cats robot is designed to handle kids like this." Nobita added.</p><p>"U-uhh....yeah" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "S-sure!" He replied Aiko soon.</p><p>"Yaay!!!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Then Aiko and Doraemon played the boards game together, Doraemon is still trying to adapt to Aiko's unpredictable action, and get used to it, but he was slowly improving and started to get comfortable with Aiko. Nobita was reading his manga, when his Aunt came into the room.</p><p>"Oi, Nobita-kun!" She called from the doorway</p><p>"Yeah?" He replied as he glanced away from his manga.</p><p>"Can you go walk outside with Aiko, because she wanted to do it." Her Aunt asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, sure!" Nobita nodded. "Oi Aiko!" Nobita called.</p><p>"What?" Aiko replied.</p><p>"Do you want to walk outside with me? Your mom said you wanted it..." He offered.</p><p>"Oooh!!! Yeah!" She said with excitement. "Now?"</p><p>"Yeah, now..." Nobita said as he puts his phone in his pocket.</p><p>"Nobi-chan.... Don't forget to look after her carefully. She'll get lost if you didn't keep a look on her." Tamako added from behind Her Sister.</p><p>"Yeah of course..." He said as he walked downstairs and wore his shoes up. Aiko followed her relative up.</p><p>"Anyways, we're going out! Bye!" Nobita said as he opened the door for Aiko and him. "Bye!" Aiko followed her older cousin.</p><p>"Bye Nobita, take care!" Tamako said.</p><p>Nobita and Aiko walked through the neighborhood, with direction towards the main road. Because in the main road, there's a lot of street food vendors and frankly, there's a summer festival not far from his residence (Across the main road). He thought that she would rather want street foods like ice cream or Mochi's or playing some games.</p><p>On his way to the main road, he met Nonko. She was seen carrying a plastic bag of ingredients.</p><p>"Oh hey, Non-chan!" Nobita greeted, Aiko held his right hand. "What's up!!" He waved</p><p>"Oh hey, Nobita-kun!" She answered with glee. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, just taking Aiko for a walk, you know.... Refreshing things!" Nobita answered.</p><p>"Hey, Aiko-san!" Nonko greeted her as she knelt down to match Aiko's height. "Give me a high five!" Nonko said as her hand gestured her to do high five.</p><p>"Non-chan!" Aiko exclaimed as she did high five.</p><p>"She's pretty cute, you know that Nobita-kun..." Nonko said as she stood back up.</p><p>"Indeed." Nobita nodded. "Anyways, what are you doing?" He replied.</p><p>"Just running some errands for my Mother." Nonko said,</p><p>Then Aiko noticed something in Nonko's bag. "Chocolate!! Is that Chocolate?!" Aiko exclaimed as she points at purplish thing found inside Nonko's plastic bag.</p><p>"Sssshhh" Nobita said "Don't do that!" He said to Aiko.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it was a chocolate." Nonko said as she took a glance at her bag. "You want them?" She offered as she took out the chocolate.</p><p>"Ah, n-no-" Nobita denied, but Aiko "Yes!!!" She exclaimed as she received the chocolate.</p><p>"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she bowed down.</p><p>"My pleasure!" Nonko replied.</p><p>Then Nobita reached his pocket, seemingly to take some cash out. But Nonko, stopped him.</p><p>"No, Nobita-kun.... No need to change the money!" Nonko said as she gave a gesture to stop.</p><p>"B-but..." Nobita said.</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. Seeing a kid eating the chocolate I gave is enough to make me happy." She said as she brushes Aiko hair. "Anyways, I'm going to continue walking." Nonko said as she about to continue walking.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Nobita said as he took a few steps. "Again, Thank you so much, Non-chan!" He said. Nonko replied him with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Hey Aiko, don't do that again, yes?" Nobita warned</p><p>"Okie!!!" She exclaimed as she munched through the chocolate.</p><p>"Oi, Nobita!!" Gian thunderous voice called him. Nobita glanced to the left, turns out there's Gian and Haruo playing some game (Haruo's Nintendo).</p><p>"Hmmm?" He replied.</p><p>"Wanna come or not?" Gian offered him. This was an invitation Nobita cannot resist, then as expected, he joined them.</p><p>"Sure!" He said, forgetting his duties to keep lookout for Aiko. As Nobita played a game together with Haruo and Gian, Aiko sat in the shade of the big tree. Munching the rest of her chocolate.</p><p>Then something interesting passed by the empty lot, An Ice Cream truck just passed by the front of the empty lot, of course this catches Aiko's attention. Out of Nobita's ignorance, she sneaked out from the empty lot. Without little to no effort, she successfully escaped Nobita's watch. And going on a journey to chase the ice cream truck. (She didn't really running to chase it, she was just walking there quickly)</p><p>The Ice cream truck took a few corners and turn, which Aiko can hardly follow the ice cream truck. She ended up in the main road. She has no clue on where the Ice Cream truck now.</p><p>While at Nobita, he was done with playing and remembered that he needs to continue his journey to the main road with Aiko.</p><p>"That's it, I'm done.... I have to look for my .... Cousin?" He said as he froze. The place where Aiko sat before is nothing more than a piece of Chocolate's plastic wrap</p><p>"Aiko?" He said, "Aiko!!" He shouted as he glanced left and right, hoping Aiko would be there.</p><p>"Hey! You know where Aiko is?" Nobita asked, he was concerned on his cousin's wellbeing.</p><p>"Wait, don't say that the girl I just saw was your cousin." Gian said. "If I recalled correctly, she wore a white shirt and blue skirt"</p><p>"No way, where's she heading to?" He asked.</p><p>"She ran to the right there, chasing an ice cream truck." Gian said,</p><p>"Nonono...." Nobita said "When did you saw her leaving?" He asked.</p><p>"I think it's around 25 mins ago." He said, Nobita was shocked hearing that. "No!" Nobita exclaimed before running to look for Aiko.</p><p>"Aiko!!" Nobita yelled as he walked around the neighborhood.</p><p>
  <b>3.46 PM</b>
</p><p>Aiko is walking in the road side of the Main road. Still looking for the Ice cream truck,</p><p>"Ice cream truck?" She murmured.</p><p>Many adults actually feel pity when they saw her walking alone without anyone accompanying her, they were afraid if something bad happened at her and no one noticed.</p><p>Apparently, some adult did ask her why she is walking alone, or ask her about her parent. But she ignored all of those question. Because she overtook the advice her mum had said to her, to not interact with person she didn't know.</p><p>Then after a few meters of walking, the ice cream truck was seen parked on the side of the road. Few customers is seen lining up beside the truck. Aiko was excited to finally find the ice cream truck.</p><p>Then she glanced back, to gave a sign to Nobita that she wanted an ice cream, but when she glanced back, she saw no one standing behind her. She glanced left and right and Nobita wasn't there.</p><p>"Nobita?" She called. "Nobita?!?" She called out. Then she walked heading further from the Ice cream truck.</p><p>Back at Nobita, he was desperate looking for her, he then decided to sweep the Riverside area, close to his school.</p><p>"Aiko!!!!" He shouted as he glanced left and right.</p><p>"What I'm even doing, this is my fault!!" He said, blaming himself for the trouble both kids experienced. Bad thoughts did appear in his head. But he tried to shrug that off.</p><p>"Aiko!!!" He shouted again.</p><p>Then he met some pedestrian that is walking in that area.</p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am... Have you seen a five year old girl wandering around here? She wore a white shirt and blue skirt." Nobita asked a woman that was doing an evening run.</p><p>"No, I didn't.... Sorry kid." She replied.</p><p>Later, "No, I haven't seen 5 year old girl around here, sorry" An old man said.</p><p>And Later "No, sorry!" A businessman said.</p><p>Those were the answer Nobita is getting when he tries to ask the adults.</p><p>Back at Aiko, she has gotten a bit desperate. She checked every corner she could find, hoping to find Nobita hiding there. But nope, she found no one.</p><p>"Nobita!!! Don't play with me!" She exclaimed. "Nobita...." She said as she started sobbing.</p><p>As expected, tears started to flow down her cheek. Yes, she was crying, because she couldn't find Nobita. She was afraid that she wouldn't met her mum again. The bystanders looked at her with pity. But she still ignores some adult's question that will help her get home.</p><p>Then she decided to walk aimlessly. Hoping that she would stumble Nobita or even her mum. She regretted her decision to ran away from Nobita.</p><p>
  <b>4.08 PM</b>
</p><p>She walked beside the riverbank when she stumbled the Ice Cream truck from before. And it seems like a teenage girl with a pigtail hairstyle is waiting for her Ice Cream. She decided to approach the Ice Cream truck with a hope that she would be given direction or even free ice cream</p><p>She approached the teenage girl, and nudged her multiple times to catch her attention.</p><p>"Oh hey, what are you doing here, alone?" The girl asked Aiko. "Where are your parents?" She asked as she knelt down to match the height of Aiko.</p><p>By then, she knew that Aiko was a lost kid. "You got lost?" The Teenage girl asked. In which, Aiko then nodded to the question</p><p>By the way. Yes, she was Shizuka Minamoto, the one who waited in the Ice Cream truck</p><p>"I want Ice Cream!" She said as she points at the ice cream. Aiko occasionally wiped the tears off her cheeks and her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, you want ice cream?" Shizuka offered as she she checked the money she have. "Hey mister, 1 cone Ice Cream please!" She requested.</p><p>"Oh sure! Which flavour?" The Ice Cream man said.</p><p>"Which flavor do you want?" Shizuka asked. Aiko responded by "Vanilla"</p><p>"Vanilla please.." She said.</p><p>"So when did you lost your parent?" Shizuka asked Aiko as she knelt down again.</p><p>"It's been a while" Aiko responded. "My cousin lost me..." She added.</p><p>"Oh, that's horrible." She reacted. "I will help you find your cousin, that's for sure." She added.</p><p>"Alright, here is your Ice Cream!" The man said as he handed over the ice cream.</p><p>"Alright, here is the money, you can keep the change." Pigtailed girl said. "Thank you!" the man said as he jumped into the Driver seat and drove off.</p><p>Shizuka and Aiko walked together, climbing up the stairs on the River bank few meters eastward from her school. to get the closer view of the Arakawa River. "Hey, let's take a seat in this chair." Aiko offered as she pointed to a chair under a shade of a big tree</p><p>"Oh ok, sure!" Shizuka said as she followed Aiko's request. "We are going to finish our ice cream first before looking for your cousin, ok!" Shizuka said as she sat down on the bench.</p><p>"What River is that," Aiko pointed out towards the body of water in front of their eyes.</p><p>"Oh, it was Arakawa River!" Shizuka said. "It was the biggest river in Tokyo." She added.</p><p>"How big is the river." Aiko asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty sure it wasn't as big as y</p><p>"Hahaha!!!" Aiko giggled.</p><p>"By the way, your necklace ornament kinda reminds me of friend of mine." Shizuka remarked.</p><p>It wasn't too long for Aiko to recognize that the girl in front of her that she knew Doraemon. Nobita had also remarked similarly about her necklace ornament that looks like Doraemon..</p><p>"Nobita...?" Aiko murmured.</p><p>"Eh?" Shizuka was surprised to hear that. "You know, Nobita-san?" Shizuka asked.</p><p>"He is my cousin." Aiko replied.</p><p>"Oooh, why he is abandoning you?" Shizuka asked.</p><p>"I ran from Nobita and I lost him." Aiko replied to her. "I shouldn't have ran away." She added.</p><p>"Oh, so next time, stay close with the older relative or your parent." Shizuka reminded her. "So this will not happen next time, got it!" She added.</p><p>Shizuka was a bit relieved to know that the girl in front of her wasn't a total stranger, because her cousin was his best friend. She knew that the search wouldn't be as hard as she thought of earlier.</p><p>"Got it!" Aiko exclaimed.</p><p>Then the both girl continued to talk. The both shared laughs and giggles, sometimes Shizuka would also give her basic knowledge. Her beginner mum instinct kicked into gear. The two drew closer and closer, to the point where Aiko is now attached towards Shizuka.</p><p>While at Nobita. He was desperate looking for her. He was overwhelmed by guilt and regret because he had distracted himself. And he was ready to take the blame for it.</p><p>Bad thoughts also overwhelmed his thoughts. He could not imagine what is going to happen when he can't find Aiko. Those scary thoughts is enough to keep Nobita motivated for the search.</p><p>He took a glance at his phone, it was around 4.15 PM. He sighed as he had lost Aiko for around an hour or so.</p><p>He then broke up crying, because he was overwhelmed by those thought.</p><p>He decided to go to the nearest police box to go get a help as soon as possible, because trusting adults that passed by really isn't a great tactic to search for missing child.</p><p>But then, as he walked past his Junior High School to go to the police box, he heard 2 familiar voices coming from the bank of the river. He stopped sobbing and climbed up the neares stairs as fast as he could.</p><p>Then voila! He found out that Aiko is safe, together with Shizuka. The both shared laugh as they drank their ice cream cones under evening sun. Nobita slowly approached the both girls and greeted them</p><p>"Aiko!" He called out,</p><p>"Nobita!!!!" Aiko exclaimed happily as she had finally found her cousin. Then she pelted all the way towards Nobita. Shizuka gave them a smile. "I've finally found you!!"</p><p>"Yeah, I was worried as hell since I lost you!" Nobita said as he embraced his female cousin tightly.</p><p>Then Nobita took a glance to Shizuka, and gave her a 'Nice' hand gesture.</p><p>"Arigatou, Shizuka-chan!" He thanked.</p><p>"Yeah, No problem!" She said. "At least I found a way to keep her entertained," She added.</p><p>"Yeah you helped me a lot." Nobita said as he approached Shizuka and sat down on the same bench as her. Aiko trailed off and sat between Shizuka and Nobita. "I can't imagine what happened to her when you're not beside her." He said, gazing at Shizuka.</p><p>Shizuka cheek turned red involuntarily. "O-oh, thanks!!!" She said.</p><p>There was awkward silence between the two, Shizuka took her phone out to try not to make the situation not too awkward. But then Nobita interrupted</p><p>"By the way, how's the violin lesson?" Nobita said as he was trying to open a conversation. "Did your dad accept your request?"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, turns out he did accept my request." Shizuka exclaimed. "I've even attended the first two class this week."</p><p>"Oh, really? How did it go?"</p><p>"Well, I started from ground zero and restarting my technique of playing after the teacher suggested me to do so." Shizuka said. "Well, that goes without saying that the lesson did went well for me!" Shizuka added as she gave him a happy grin.</p><p>"That's good to hear!" Nobita congratulated. "Well, goodluck on your lesson this time. And like I said, keep critics as a way to fix yourself, okay!" He said.</p><p>"Got it!" Shizuka replied.</p><p>"Mom and Dad!!!" Aiko exclaimed after she took a glance of Nobita and Shizuka remarking each other. "We are looking like a family, Shizuka is mom and Nobita is dad" Aiko joked around.</p><p>Nobita cheek turned red and Shizuka was all out flustered. She glanced away quickly to hide her reddening cheek.</p><p>"E-eh!!" Nobita said with sheepish grin.</p><p>"Wait, why I was flustered and I glanced away after she said that?" Shizuka questioned herself.</p><p>"Come to think of it, we do look like a family, aren't we?" Shizuka tentatively said. Then she held her mouth shut.</p><p>"What?" Nobita and Aiko said in unison.</p><p>"No No No!!!" Shizuka said in her defense.</p><p>"Anyways, it's already evening and we need to go home as soon as possible." Nobita said as he saw Aiko has finished her ice cream. "Right, Aiko!?" He said before standing up, and followed by Aiko.</p><p>"I'm going home, right now. Bye!" Nobita said as he walked away. "And again, thank you so much Shizuka-chan! You're the nicest girl!" Nobita exclaimed and . "Come on Aiko!" Nobita gestured as he walked down the staircase.</p><p>"See you tomorrow Shizuka!!" Aiko exclaimed as she trailed off Nobita's path.</p><p>Shizuka was left sitting there in the bench, gazing at Nobita before his figure cannot be seen again.</p><p><em>"And again, thank you so much Shizuka-chan! You're the nicest girl!"</em> That line, said by Nobita keeps replaying on her head.</p><p>She kept her head down, held onto her unfinished ice cream, looking at it as she was flustered by the line. She felt the inside of her body is exploding with butterflies and explosion of joy.</p><p><em>"What a stupid guy he is...."</em> She murmured as she tries to <em>deny</em> everything she just heard. </p><p>The line itself was directed towards Nobita. The reason she said that is mainly that she wanted to '<em>fight'</em> off the feeling she had on Nobita, and not too look too suspicious for her friend especially Nobita himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cousin Sitter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter, and also the continuation of the chapter before. The chapter was slightly shorter and it was rushed during the writing process, and I was looking forward to improving it when I can. Enjoy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>.... Shizuka is mom and Nobita is dad!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come to think of it, we do look like a family aren't we?"</em>
</p><p>Nobita was laying down on his tatami mat, staring towards the outside of his window. That day, the weather wasn't that hot. The sky was thoroughly covered with clouds. The atmosphere of that day was a bit uncomfortable (I should say), because it's not hot, and not too dark.</p><p>Those lines said by Aiko and Shizuka yesterday keeps replaying on his head.</p><p>"Hmm, family huh?" Nobita thought. "Aiko got some sick joke right there." He said, grinned as those thought ran through his head.</p><p>"But, why is Shizuka got flustered by those jokes?" Nobita asked to his heart. "I mean, she's been acting a bit odd since she returned from Osaka."</p><p>"Is that because she likes me?" Nobita's eyes widened up after those thought ran through his head. His cheek also turned considerably red.</p><p>"No no no.... That couldn't be it!" Nobita thought. He shook off his head to shrug off the thoughts.</p><p>Then Doraemon came into the room, Aiko was tagging along behind the blue robot.</p><p>"Nobita-kun! What are you doing?" Doraemon asked as he opened his 'bedroom'</p><p>"Hmm, no. Nothing" He said. "Just admiring the outside view."</p><p>"So you like this awkward and uncomfortable weather?" Doraemon said as he took out the time TV and placed it in the front of his bed.</p><p>"Not so much." Nobita murmured "I have nothing better to stare to anyways."</p><p>Aiko sat on the edge of Nobita's room. Playing with a fun gadget Doraemon lent to her.</p><p>"You visited Shizuka less frequent lately, don't you?" Doraemon said as he sat down beside Aiko to accompany her playing the gadget. "You are used to visit her on almost a daily basis 2 year ago." Doraemon added</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Nobita said. "I just don't want to disturb her too much."</p><p>"So, now you realize how annoying you are to her, huh?"</p><p>"Yup...." Nobita nodded as he sighed out of regret.</p><p>Then Nobita's door swung open. Aunt Nagomi entered the room. Nobita then glanced over to his Auntie and greeted her.</p><p>"Oh, aunt Nagomin..." Nobita greeted.</p><p>"Hey, Nobita.... Can I ask you something?" She asked to the bespectacled boy.</p><p>"What is that?" Nobita said.</p><p>"So I will go to the Airport with your mom to pick up your Uncle." His aunt said.</p><p>"Oh, Uncle Ryutaro?" Nobita asked. "He came back from Canada, right?" He asked.</p><p>"Yup, he came back to Canada. His plane will land 2 hours from now." She said nodded to Nobita's question.</p><p>"Ah okay, I'll take care Aiko for you!" Nobita said as he gave his aunt a thumbs up.</p><p>"She said that she wanted to go to the Tokyo Skytree." Aunt Nagomin said.</p><p>Nobita was surprised to hear that. He didn't expect her request to be too exigent.</p><p>"Tokyo Skytree?? Just two of us?" Nobita asked out of discontent. Nobita glanced towards his younger Cousin and she nodded</p><p>"Yeah, She said she also wanted to go with friend of yours called Shizuka." His aunt added.</p><p>"What, asking Shizuka-chan out?" Nobita groaned. "That was unimaginable!"</p><p>"Y-yeah, anyways take care!!" Aunt said as she left the room without answering Nobita's question. "Aiko, please obey what Nobita said, OK!!" Aunt Nagomi said before leaving. Aiko said yes and nodded to her mom.</p><p>"So, Nobita-kun. What's the plan?" Doraemon asked, to the Bespectacled boy who still looking at the door.</p><p>"I don't know." Nobita shrugged "Isn't it a bit weird just to ask her to go to Skytree out of the blue?" Nobita said. "Wait, you can go with us, right?" Nobita brightened up.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." He said as he checks his schedule for today. "I should be free for today."</p><p>"That's great-" Nobita exclaimed when his drawer opened. Dorami popped his head from the drawer.</p><p>"Good Morning guys!" She exclaimed after she clings onto the Nobita's drawer.</p><p>"Hey, Dorami-chan!" Nobita said as he waved his hand towards Dorami. "Nice to meet you!"</p><p>"What makes you came here, though?" Doraemon said.</p><p>"Well, I just want to inform you that you have to do Monthly Check-ups." Dorami said. Doraemon jumped after hearing that, petrified and trembled. "M-monthly Checkup??" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah!!" Dorami exclaimed.</p><p>"No!" Doraemon exclaimed back.</p><p>"Hmm, they said that they would also replace your broken whiskers too, If I recalled that correctly." Dorami said as she was seen to read something on HUD in her eyes.</p><p>"R-really?" Doraemon said as he calmed down a bit after hearing the sentence.</p><p>"Yup they were actually." Dorami said, "Sewashi, has bought the replacement for your whiskers, but haven't bought any replacement ears and an upgrade. Because he couldn't afford it."</p><p>The way Doraemon reacted confounded Nobita.</p><p>"Hmm, okay then I-I'm coming!!" Doraemon said as he hesitantly walked forwards towards his sister. "Hmm, I'm sorry Nobita-kun. I can't go with you today." Doraemon said before entering the time tunnel.</p><p>"B-but...." Nobita murmured before the drawer closed.</p><p>"H-huh!!" Nobita sighed as he lays down on the tatami again, unsure on what to do. He could ask Shizuka to go out, but he just thought that it was a bit embarrassing.</p><p>"Well, anyways," Nobita said "I'm going with Shizuka." Nobita said as he opened his phone and accessed the LINE Messenger app.</p><p>He scanned through his friends list, and found the name 'Shizuka Minamoto'.</p><p>"Would she accept my invitation, anyway?" He said as his hand was hovering above the call button. He decided to call her anyways.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile at Shizuka</em>
</p><p>She was currently drying her hair, After taking a bath for several minutes. Humming tone to her favourite song that was playing on her phone speaker, she brushed her hair as the wind from the hair dryer blew it. Her wet Brown Raven hair has been considerably longer than the one she had 2 years ago.</p><p>Then the song stopped, after a call from Nobita came in. Shizuka turned off her hairdryer and picked the phone up. She didn't answer it immediately though, she looked at the screen for a while.</p><p>She then stood up and headed towards her bed, and she threw herself in her bed. Yes, she was looking for the most comfortable way to make a phone call with Nobita. The reason is uncertain.</p><p>Then she picked up the phone call.</p><p>"Moshi Moshi..." Shizuka said.</p><p><em>"Oh hey, Shizuka-chan..."</em> Nobita in other side answered.</p><p>"So, what's up?" Shizuka asked She was playing with her rubber band absentmindedly. "You need something?"</p><p><em>"Umm yeah, actually...."</em> Nobita replied.</p><p>"What do you need?"</p><p>
  <em>"Well, are you free today?"</em>
</p><p>"Yup, I'am, Why?"</p><p>
  <em>"I need to ask you a favor."</em>
</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p><em>"Do you want to go out with me?"</em> Nobita asked.</p><p>The conversation stopped after that line.</p><p>Those lines said by Nobita confounded Shizuka. Her cheek went beet red, and her eyes widened up. She didn't know how to react as her mind rushed. Her eyes started quivering.</p><p><em>"Shizuka-chan!"</em> Nobita called out, catching Shizuka off guard.</p><p>"U-uuh...... Going o-out???" Shizuka tentatively said as she was heating up.</p><p><em>"Y-yeah.... I know it might sound a bit weird."</em> Nobita said.</p><p>"W-when? And w-Where to?" Shizuka asked,</p><p><em>"Tokyo Skytree."</em> Nobita answered <em>"I will meet you at your house, probably in 30 mins or so."</em></p><p>"W-why you ask me to go out, out of the blue?" Shizuka said, still surprised at Nobita's statement.</p><p><em>"Well, Aiko wanted to go to the Tokyo Skytree as her mother went to the Airport."</em> Nobita explained. "<em>I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."</em></p><p><em>"Oh, okay"</em> Shizuka said. She was a bit relieved after hearing that sentence.</p><p>"Well, I've heard that there's also a festival not far from Tokyo Skytree." Shizuka added.</p><p><em>"Oh, really? That sounds like fun."</em> Nobita replied. <em>"Anyways, I'll be there in 30 mins so, you may prepare yourself."</em></p><p>"Oh, okay. Bye!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>Shizuka puts down her phone. She paused there for a while just to take a bit of a 'rest'. Her cheek was still a bit red, as she stared the ceiling.</p><p>"A <em>'date'</em>, huh?" She asked herself, "No no no, it can't be!" She said as she shook her head quickly.</p><p>She then stood up and headed towards her wardrobe and her mirror. Staring at herself for a while, she slapped both of her cheek multiple times.</p><p><em>"Well, try to be cool, Shizuka Minamoto!!"</em> She assured herself.</p><p>She then took out two of her rubber band to tie her hair up into a prominent pigtail hairstyle, but stopped when she saw her ribbon, sitting there in the corner of the cabinet. She then took the ribbon out.</p><p>She thought for a while <em>"Hmm, let's try doing Ponytail this time."</em> Shizuka said as she looked at herself on the mirror.</p><p>Her mum had advised her to tie her hair into a Ponytail and ditch her Pigtail hairstyle, since her hair has gotten longer and longer.</p><p>She then tied up her hair to the Ponytail Hairstyle with a bright pink ribbon on her head. She then took her shirt and skirt (Decent one from her collection), and got changed.</p><p>She grabbed a small purse with her, because she thought that she needed a better way to carry things.</p><p>Then as she was just finished preparing, the bell rang.</p><p>She rushed downstairs "Okay!! I'm coming!!" She shouted, as she knitted her pink snicker shoes.</p><p>She then opened the door, Nobita was waiting in front of her gate. He is talking with Aiko in front of her gate.</p><p>"... So that's how Rivers flow" Nobita said, finishing his answer to Aiko's question.</p><p>"Hey, Nobita-san!!" Shizuka greeted.</p><p>"Oh hey, Shizu...ka-.. chan..?" Nobita said, he was surprised to see Shizuka in her decent attire. His cheek turned redder and redder the more he looks at her.</p><p>"Hey, Shizuka-san!!!" Aiko exclaimed.</p><p>"Hello, Aiko-san!" Shizuka said as she locked the front door of her house. "What's up!?" Shizuka added.</p><p>"W-what's with that, attire?" Nobita asks her. Constant pauses in his utterance gave a clear sign that Nobita likes Shizuka's attire so much.</p><p>"U-uuuh, i-is it weird?" Shizuka asks Nobita as she tossed her ponytail to create <em>'some sort of dramatic effect'</em></p><p>"W-well, I wouldn't call it weird," Nobita replied. "It looks good on you, to be honest." Nobita Unequivocally said.</p><p>Shizuka cheek went red again</p><p>"A-anyways, let's go...." Shizuka marched forward. Aiko held Shizuka's right hand. Nobita trailed the two girls that was walking in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>"Huh, what's wrong with Shizuka?"</em>
</p><p>Along the way to the Kawaguchi train station, Nobita was silent behind Shizuka and Aiko, that was trading jokes and whatnot. Nobita was a bit surprised seeing how close Aiko is with Shizuka.</p><p>Then soon, they embarked the Train to the Tokyo Skytree. Nobita was silent the whole way. The only thing he was saying was 'hmm..' 'yeah' and a nod.</p><p>There wasn't any awkward silence, thanks to Aiko's presence between them. She always broke a conversation with either Shizuka or Nobita (Shizuka most of the time).</p><p>Then Nobita checks his phone, just to see a LINE Direct Message from Gian.</p><p>
  <em>'Where are you goin' with Shizuka, Nobita-kun?'</em>
</p><p>"Huh, creepy stalker...." Nobita grinned as he typed his response to the chatroom.</p><p>'Goin' somewhere' He typed out the answer</p><p>After that, the train stopped at their destination.</p><p>The trio disembarked the train and walked few meters towards the Tokyo Skytree.</p><p>Aiko was amazed at how the tower looks like. A very tall structure used as a tv broadcasting service for Kanto Area, stood up amongst the Tokyo buildings and skyscrapers at the height of 634 meters above sea level. Making it the second tallest structure after Burj Khalifa.</p><p>It has a circular observation deck on the top, which was Aiko's main mission. She wanted to see the World's biggest and most populous city from the height of 600 meters.</p><p>Soon after the trio had bought the entry ticket. They used the elevator to go to the Observation deck. Nobita is still being <em>'ostracized'</em> by both the girls.</p><p>They arrived at the top of the observation deck. The breathtaking view of Tokyo can be seen from there. Shizuka, Aiko and Nobita were equally amazed by the view.</p><p>It's too bad that the day wasn't as clear as yesterday. If it were that clear, they would be able to see the Mount Fujiyama towering in South-Western Horizon from the tower easily.</p><p>"Hey! Look at that!!" Aiko exclaimed, pointing at the multiple places on the sight.</p><p>"Where where?" Shizuka replied as she told her the places she pointed at. "Oh, that's Tokyo Tower! You know Tokyo Tower?" Shizuka said as she knelt down</p><p>"Yeah!" Aiko exclaimed.</p><p>That conversation between the girls repeated for several minutes.</p><p>And again, Nobita had nothing to do. He decided to take some pictures for the sake of it. But then something makes his frown even worse.</p><p>The dark cloud was seen from the western point of view of the observation deck. It looked like a bad storm is going to happen anytime soon.</p><p>Nobita then approached Shizuka.</p><p>"Oi, Shizuka-chan..." Nobita said, nudging the Pigtai- Ponytailed girl.</p><p>"Oh, what is it?" Shizuka said, glancing over to Nobita. She saw the dark cloud because it is in the line of sight of Nobita. "Oh, it wasn't looking so good....." She frowned.</p><p>"It was....." Nobita said, crossing his arms to think what's the alternative plan.</p><p>"Hmm, we're going to cancel the visit to the Festival." Nobita said, Aiko was stunned at Nobita's statement. A considerable frown was seen in her face.</p><p>"Why, we're not going to the Festival?" Aiko asked. "We must go!"</p><p>"We can't.... A storm is going to happen soon!" Nobita insisted. "We can't risk your health. If we force it, you can get a cold."</p><p>"But...." Aiko trembled. She was about to cry when Shizuka finally prevented it.</p><p>"Uh, how about we go have a lunch at the nearest restaurant?" Shizuka asked. "Restaurant in this tower..."</p><p>"Haa?" Aiko mumbled, her quivering eyes looked at Shizuka.</p><p>"Yeah, you want to eat lunch at this tower?" Aiko nodded to Shizuka's offer.</p><p>"yeah...." Aiko said as she wiped her tears.</p><p>"That's a good cousin!!" She exclaimed as she brushed her hands on to Aiko's hair.</p><p>"What are we waiting for!" Aiko exclaimed as she pulled Nobita and Shizuka's arm to the inside part of the tower.</p><p>Nobita looked at Shizuka with appreciation.</p><p>"Huh, you good at doing this, are you?" Nobita admired.</p><p>"W-well, your cousin is the low tier challenge that we have to face." Shizuka said, her cheek went a bit red after getting the compliment from Nobita. "My cousin is 100x harder to handle than Aiko." She said.</p><p>"Oh, well.... Turns out I have no skills at Babysitting didn't i?" Nobita said. Shizuka chuckled for a moment before responding at Nobita's utterance.</p><p>"But, Nobita-san.... You'll get the grip of it once you are used to do it."</p><p>"Ah, okay...." Nobita said, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>The trio took the elevator to where the Restaurants in the tower located. Meanwhile, Torrential Rain pours down hardly outside the tower.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Note from the writer : I know nothing about the stuff inside Tokyo Skytree because I haven't gone there.... So apologies for any differences with the real tower.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Soon, they have arrived at the floor. There's a big restaurant in the floor (yeah basically the floor is literally just a restaurant.) Before stepping inside, Nobita whispered to Shizuka.</p><p><em>"Oi, Shizuka.... You got some money?"</em> Nobita said.</p><p><em>"Y-yeah, I do..... You got some money too, right??"</em> Shizuka whispered back.</p><p><em>"Yeah, but not that much..."</em> Nobita answered back.</p><p><em>"Me too, we'll divide the bill, alright?"</em> Shizuka whispered.</p><p><em>"Got it!"</em> Nobita responded. "<em>Just don't buy something fancy....."</em></p><p>Then Nobita and Shizuka (And Aiko) stepped in towards the restaurant and greeted by the waitress.</p><p>"Excuse me, how many people?" The Waitress asked.</p><p>"3, 2 teens and 1 kid." Shizuka replied as she kept her grip on Aiko's hand. "Can we get window table, if it possible?" Nobita added.</p><p>"Oh, sure!" The waitresses nodded. "This way..." The waitress then leads the Trio towards their table.</p><p>They got the table beside the window, facing the downtown Tokyo. The view was obstructed by immense amount of rain water, and the fog and fine mist of the rainwater dominated the city view. It looks somewhat refreshing for the two, Nobita and Shizuka.</p><p>The waitress then gave them the menu. They looked through the pages, they were relieved to see that the foods weren't too expensive.</p><p>Then they ordered the food. Nobita and Shizuka ordered some ramens and Aiko ordered some rice.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... Shizuka-chan." Nobita called "You might want to help her eat, because her mother said that she can be hard sometimes."</p><p>"Okay, gotcha...." Shizuka nodded.</p><p>"Nobita-kun!" Aiko exclaimed.</p><p>"Hmm?" Nobita said, glancing away from his phone.</p><p>"You marry Shizuka-san...." Aiko exclaimed. Both teens quickly glanced away from their phone and looked at Aiko.</p><p>Both teen soon got flustered by the word. Glancing away from either of them. They don't know how to react to Aiko. Aiko In other hand, laughed at the sight of the two flustered teens.</p><p>'<em>Wait, why do I got flustered by those innocent word? What happened to me?</em>' Shizuka asked to herself</p><p>"A-ah, your imagination is a-awesome..." Shizuka said, still flustered by the word.</p><p>Then Shizuka lent her phone to Aiko, and try to shrug off the word she just said. The strategy works everytime.</p><p>Nobita looked at the flustered Shizuka, then Shizuka looked back at him. She responded by pouting her face as if to say 'what'cha looking at?'.</p><p>Shizuka finally calmed down Aiko, until the food came. Shizuka feeds Aiko slowly as Aiko kept playing Shizuka's phone.</p><p>Nobita looked at both girls closely. He grinned as something popped up in his head.</p><p>"Shizuka-chan... you really looked like a mother feeding her daughter..." Nobita grinned. "Thanks...."</p><p>Shizuka, still have some sort of redness in her cheek, got flustered again by those words. She pouted (yeah, really) at him and said what Tsunderes would say.</p><p>"A-ah, it's nothing.... It's for the sake of her.." She said as she spooned rice from the bowl. "W-why would I do it for you, anyways... baka!" She added.</p><p>"Nobita no Baka!!" Aiko exclaimed at him, showing her tongue in playful way.</p><p>"Ehhh!!" Nobita said defensively.</p><p>Nobita was surprised at Shizuka's sudden change. She has never been this 'cold' in the history of their friendship. But the thing was, he didn't catch the fact that Shizuka was trying so bad to be cold. To not raise suspicion.</p><p>Soon, they had finished their meals. And coincidentally, the rain had died down. That means that they would be able to get back now.</p><p>Just like they said before, they divided the bill into two.</p><p>"Having fun today?" Nobita asked to Aiko when they're inside the elevator.</p><p>"Hmmm!! I'm a bit sad because I not go to the festival..." Aiko said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's too bad that we couldn't go to the festival...." Shizuka said.</p><p>"We'll go to the festival close to our house tomorrow.... How about that?" Nobita offered.</p><p>"I want to go to the festival!!" She exclaimed. "Shizuka-san will be coming?"</p><p>Nobita glanced at Shizuka for a second. He knew that she shouldn't be involved in things like this.</p><p>"Hmm, no she don't..." Nobita replied. Aiko frowned as she heard Nobita's utterance.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She got other things to do, Aiko-san...." Nobita said.</p><p>"Is it?" Aiko asked Shizuka. In which Shizuka hesitantly nodded.</p><p>"Hmm, that's okay!" Aiko exclaimed. "I want to go to the Festival!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"That's my cousin!" Nobita said as Elevator door opened.</p><p>Nobita, Shizuka and Aiko then walked towards the Train Station. The streets were pretty wet. Some droplets of rainwater still could be felt on their faces. The ride back home, Nobita wasn't 'ostracized' by the two girls anymore. The three shared laugh and Jokes (Nobita couldn't make any funny joke to be honest, but he tries to be playful)</p><p>Soon, they have arrived at Nobi Residence, Apparently his aunt, his mother, and his uncle had arrived at the house. Aiko rushed into the house to meet with her father. Nobita was still standing outside with Shizuka.</p><p>"I think that's it..." Shizuka said.</p><p>"Yup, and again... Thanks, Shizuka-chan!" Nobita said to the ponytailed girl. "At first, it thought you would decline my request."</p><p>"J-just a note, I did this for the sake of your Cousin. I-it's not I like you or anything though!" Shizuka said, looking down as her cheek reddened up. "Anyways, y-you're welcome. And bye!" Shizuka said as she turned around and walked away.</p><p>Nobita raised his hand, as he asked himself <em>"What a weird girl..."</em> before entering the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Summer Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nobita and the gang, is doing a summer trip with his friends and doing Their summer assignment in there, read their adventure in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys, this is the next chapter. The total length is 7,2K words and it was one heck of a long chapter. Due to the length of the chapter, I might be missing some formatting, so I apologise if there's any mistakes in the writing</p><p>As always, I'm looking forward to came back at it, when I have time to do so. Anyways, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7.35 PM, 15<sup>th</sup> July 2012</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Aiko had returned to Fukuoka with her parents yesterday. Nobita had granted her wish to visit the Tokyo Skytree and the festival. Even though, her visit to the Tokyo Skytree was cut short because of the weather. But her wish to go to the festival was granted by Nobita the next day.</p><p>Shizuka eventually joined her in a visit to the festival few days ago, and Aiko was so excited when she knew that Shizuka was going with her. Shizuka and Aiko had become so close together since that bitter first day of her visit to Tokyo.</p><p>Tomorrow is the day where Nobita and his friends will go to Sendai, where they will be doing their summer assignment in a ski resort. They have been planning this trip since early summer, and all of them were excited about this trip.</p><p>That night, Nobita has prepared everything and placed it on a mountain bag he got from the storage room. He choose the mountain bag because he thought that it would fit a lot of things than his normal bag that he usually wore when they went camping over the mountain.</p><p>The night was pretty boring for Nobita at least,</p><p>He was sitting in his desk with nothing to do other than staring at the night sky. He had wasted his phone battery this afternoon and forgot to charge it again.</p><p>The sky at that day was pretty clear. Few patches of clouds can be seen on the sky that day. Moon is shining pretty brightly over the night sky.</p><p> “Huh, I should’ve charged it before when I was packing my stuff.” Nobita said as he rested his head on his desk.</p><p>Then he glanced at his phone. Turns out, the battery is now 56% full. Then he unplugged it from the charging port.</p><p>As he unplugged his phone, a call came in.</p><p>“Oh, who’s this?” He said as he glanced towards his phone screen. “Shizuka-chan?” Nobita said as he placed his charger on his desk.</p><p>“What did she want?” He asked himself.</p><p>Then he answered the call, expecting Shizuka to be on other side too. But, the one who called him wasn’t Shizuka. But it was infact, Non-chan who used her phone to call Nobita.</p><p>“Moshi Moshi, Shizuka-chan…” Nobita said to the phone.</p><p>“Oi, It’s me Nonko… I borrowed Shizuka phone to make a call.” Nonko said on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Oh, okay…”</p><p>“I found your contact was placed under Shizuka’s Favourite tab-“ Nonko said before Shizuka interrupted. “Oi oi oi, stop!!!” Shizuka pleaded in the background.</p><p>Then Shizuka snatched her phone from Nonko’s hand and yelled towards Nobita right through his ears via the phone speaker.</p><p>“L-listen Nobita-san… P-people under the Favourite tab is going to be having a b-bad luck!” She said.</p><p>“Uh, okay….. I get that. I have enough bad lucks already to handle that.” Nobita said jokingly. He stood up and leaned on his window to get some ‘fresh’ air.</p><p>“Well, anyways….” Nonko came back at the line. “Tomorrow we’re going to go to the Ski Resort, right?” Nonko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks like it.” Nobita answered. “Suneo and Gian have notified me on LINE last night.”</p><p>“Okay, cool…” Nonko replied “What are you going to bring to the ski resort.” She asked.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to bring my entire house with me.” Nobita said with intention to make a joke.</p><p>What followed is just an awkward silence between the two.</p><p>“Huh, Nobita-kun…. You do realize that your joke is as dry as Sahara Dessert, right” Nonko said on the other side of the line.</p><p>“W-well, of course I’m bringing my clothes and something like that.” Nobita replied with a slight disappointment in his face.</p><p>“Oh okay, and also don’t forget to bring some extra clothes.” Nonko reminded. “Because we don’t know how’s the weather there in the mountains.”</p><p>“Noted!”</p><p>“Well, I think that’s it…” Nonko said. “You should also see your contact name in Shizuka’s conta-“ Nonko said before being cut off by exclaiming Shizuka again.</p><p>“Non-chaaaaan!!!!!!!!!” Shizuka exclaimed before she hung up.</p><p>Nobita then paused for a second before placing his phone back on his desk.</p><p>“Hahaha, girls..” Nobita said as he grinned.</p><p>Then Doraemon came into the room, after coming back from somewhere Nobita didn’t know where. He entered the room with a bag, half full of Dorayaki.</p><p>“Nobita-kun…. You haven’t prepared for tomorrow’s schedule?” The blue cat robot said.</p><p>“Yes I have, it was right there….” Nobita said as he pointed a mountain bag at the corner of the room</p><p>Doraemon then looked at it for a while, then asked him.</p><p>“A mountain bag???” He asked the obvious question.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t ask why….”</p><p>“How many stuff did you bring?”</p><p>“I don’t bring much stuff to be honest.”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“I just felt that it was the right thing to use, and that’s all….” He said.</p><p>Doraemon then nodded and decided to stop asking because Nobita started to show signs of annoyance.</p><p>“Where will the rendezvous point be?” Doraemon asked.</p><p>“Hmmm, Suneo said that we’ll meet at Kanagawa Station, tomorrow at 9.” Nobita said as he plugged his phone back in, to recharge it.</p><p>“You gotta be punctual, tomorrow you know….” Doraemon said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“If you need me, feel free to call me via the Home Telephone, I’m here to help.”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.” Nobita said as he gave Doraemon a thumbs up. He then yawned as he said “Better hit the hay early, so I don’t be late tomorrow.” He said as he took his futon out.</p><p>“You want to go to sleep this early?” Doraemon said, he was a bit surprised by Nobita’s decision.</p><p>“Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt too much, right?” He asked</p><p>“That’s a spirit!!”</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day, 6.45 AM</strong>
</p><p>Doraemon opened his eyes that morning. Yes, it was the day that Nobita and his friends will do a trip to a ski resort to do their summer assignments. Everyone was excited to go to that place.</p><p>He then sat down, and about to do his morning routine, waking up Nobita. But, as he slid the door open, he saw the bespectacled boy is already up. He was standing near the window, poking his head out to get the fresh air that morning.</p><p>He heard the sound of Doraemon’s cupboard door opened, he glanced to his right.</p><p>“Morning, Doraemon!” He greeted him with glee.</p><p>“Morning Nobita-san, woke up early?” Doraemon said. Sense of proud engulfed him.</p><p>“Yup I was, I woke up roughly 20 minutes ago.” He said.</p><p>“Wow, that’s the earliest record…. Your past record was 7.02 AM, and It was years ago.” He said as he stepped out from his room.</p><p>“That’s good, right?” He said as he smiled towards Doraemon.</p><p>“Yeah,” He nodded “I’m glad that you’re improving as you got older, Nobita-kun!”</p><p>“Ahaha! I-I mean it’s nothing….” He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>Meanwhile few hundred meters away from that place, in Shizuka’s bedroom. Shizuka had just woken up in her bed. She was awake but she hasn’t got out from her bed. A camping bag was sitting on the corner of her room. It was full of stuff starting from her clothes and plenty of her stuff.</p><p>She then reached for her phone, unplugging it from the outlet as she turned her phone on. After a while, she then fiddled around with her phone, checking her social media and stuff like that.</p><p>She took her time to upload a new status on her social media before finally rose from her bed.</p><p>She whipped her messy brown hair up. The scent of Strawberry Shampoo she used last night was still pretty strong.</p><p>She then walked towards her desk, to write on her diary. But she paused when she noticed at one of her pinned conversations, Nobita was online at that morning. She was surprised at the sight, because the earliest time Nobita went online is 8 AM even in the summer.</p><p>Then she messaged him</p><p>
  <em>‘Good Morning, Nobita-san….’ </em>
</p><p>She typed reluctantly. Shizuka sat there impatiently, her feet fidgeting as she waited for an answer from Nobita.</p><p>Sheg got excited when it says ‘typing….’ On the other side.</p><p><em>‘Morning Shizuka-chan, what’s up?’</em> he asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘Woke up earlier today?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah I was actually, Doraemon was still fast sleeping in his bed when I woke up’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, you that excited?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah, I do’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well, when will you leave your house. Shizuka-chan?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I think I’ll leave my house at 8 AM. Suneo said to me last night that the train leaves at 9.30 AM’</em>
</p><p>‘Oh nice…’</p><p>Then Shizuka paused when she was about to type the next message.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ey, Nobita-san….’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah?’</em>
</p><p>She was stuck on typing for a while, deciding what to type. But then she entered this message.</p><p>
  <em>‘Wanna walk there together?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Umm, sure I guess….’</em>
</p><p>She grinned after Nobita sent that message without hesitation.</p><p><em>‘Uhh, when will you come to my house?’ </em>He asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘Like I said, 8.00’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, okay then…. You can message me when you’re leaving your house.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sure!’</em>
</p><p>Shizuka was excited when Nobita accepted her offer to walk together towards the station. She then quickly grabbed her clothes and went downstairs to get some morning bath.</p><p>2 hours later, she have everything ready. She was currently tying up her hair into prominent Pigtail hairstyle and changed to her casual attire. She then checks her bags and making sure that she had placed everything she needs inside her bag. Before closing the zip, she puts her charger into her bag.</p><p>Then she picks up her bag, she groaned as she picked up her bag.</p><p>“Gosh, this is heavy….” She said as she opened her bedroom door.</p><p>Then she walked downstairs. Her mum was there, cleaning the house when Shizuka walked downstairs.</p><p>“Have you checked your luggage before leaving?” Michiko assured Shizuka as she walked towards the front door.</p><p>“Yes mum, I have checked everything.” Shizuka said as she glanced towards her mum before sitting down to wear her sneakers.</p><p>“Oh, yeah… Don’t forget to bring a small umbrella just in case.” Michiko said as she took one of the small folded umbrella and placed on the side pocket of her bag.</p><p>“Okay, thanks mom….” She said as she stood up after finally worn her sneakers. She then proceeded to give her mum a small peck at her cheek before leaving the house.</p><p>“Bye mom!” She exclaimed before opening the door.</p><p>“By, dear!” Her mum replied before the door closed.</p><p>Shizuka marched towards Nobi residence. Putting her headset on both of her ears, she played her favourite playlist while walking there. Humming the tone of the music and occasionally singing faintly as she walked.</p><p>The weather that day wasn’t sunny and wasn’t overcast either. The sky was pretty cloudy. It’s not too hot nor too cold either for a summer day. It was the perfect day.</p><p>After 3 musics or so, she has arrived at Nobi residence. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.</p><p>“Konichiwa!” She exclaimed as she took out her headset.</p><p>After a bit of a while, someone answered her.</p><p>“Okay, Shizuka-chan!! I’ll be there in a bit!!” Nobita exclaimed from inside.</p><p>Shizuka noticed Nobita was placing something heavy from the commotion inside the house. This made her wonder what he was bringing to the Resort.</p><p>Then the door swung open, revealing the bespectacled boy that she might have crush on. He was currently wearing a white hat and a summer attire.</p><p>“Morning, Shizuka-chan?” Nobita exclaimed. Shizuka answered him as she looked at what he was carrying over his shoulders.</p><p>“M-mountain bag?” She asked.</p><p>“Shizuka-chan asked the same question too?” He exclaimed.</p><p>“L-let’s just say that he was a bit comfortable bringing the back….” Doraemon said as he pushed Nobita forward.</p><p>“O-okay then…” Shizuka hesitantly nodded “Shall we get going? I’m pretty sure Suneo and Gian is on their way there too.</p><p>“Oh yeah, okay…. Bye Mom!! Bye Doraemon!!” Nobita said as he waved his hands.</p><p>“Bye Mrs. Nobi!! Bye Dora-chan!! Shizuka said as she left the house too.</p><p>At the station…</p><p>Nobita and Shizuka had arrived at the station. They glanced left and right to check for their friends, but they’re nowhere to be seen. It seems like they were the first to arrive.</p><p>“Wow, we’re first to arrive here….” Shizuka said to the bespectacled boy.</p><p>“Let’s sat down in that tree?” Nobita said as he sat down on a small tree that has a place to sit around it in front of the station.</p><p>“Good idea!” Shizuka trailed off.</p><p>Then they sat down in the tree. Nobita glanced at the nearest vending machine, and then nudged Shizuka.</p><p>“Oi, Shizuka-chan there’s a vending machine….I’ll go get some drinks” Nobita said. “You want some drinks too?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah sure!”</p><p>“What’d you want?”</p><p>“Orange Juice please.” She said as she showed her index finger.</p><p>“Okay, hold on a second.” Nobita said as he about to left for the vending machine.</p><p>“Hey! Here’s my money!” Shizuka exclaimed as she handed out few coins. But Nobita rejected it.</p><p>“Nope, I’ll pay for it. Few hundred yen wouldn’t hurt that much right?” Nobita said.</p><p>“Yeah but….”</p><p>“Nope, no need to change the money.” Nobita said as he left Shizuka for the Vending Machine.</p><p>While Nobita was taking some drink, Nonko came. She wasn’t directly greeted Shizuka that was sitting alone. Instead she surprised her. She then pulled her big suitcase and placed in on the chair.</p><p>“Uh, sorry can I have this seat?” She asked politely as if Shizuka was a stranger.</p><p>“Oh, okay… No Prob- Non-chan!!!!” Shizuka replied politely before noticing that it was Nonko.</p><p>“Hey! Where’s Nobita-kun?” Nonko asked.</p><p>“Oh, he’s there, taking some drink…. Oh look he came back…” Shizuka said as she points at the bespectacled figure walking towards them.</p><p>“Who’s mountain bag is that?” Nonko asked as she sat down.</p><p>“Oh, it was Nobita. You can ask him why…”</p><p>Then Nobita came to the girls with two can of beverage on both of his hands. He then greeted Nonko.</p><p>“Oh hey, Non-chan!” He exclaimed. “And here’s your juice, Shizuka-chan…” He handed over the cold beverage towards Shizuka. She thanked him.</p><p>“Hey, Nobita-kun!” Nonko greeted back. “By the way, what’s with the Mountain Backpack?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh, again???” Nobita groaned. “Let’s just say that I was comfortable bringing this bag here.”</p><p>Then Gian and Suneo’s thunderous greeting struck Nobita from the back.</p><p>“Oi, Nobita-kun.. Shizuka-san and Nonko-chan!” Gian greeted.</p><p>“By the way, what’s with the Mountain bag, Nobita-kun?” Suneo asked as he marquee over the mountain bag over Nobita’s back.</p><p>“Y-you too????” Nobita exclaimed “Don’t ask me why!”</p><p>“Anyways, ’Sup Gian, Suneo!” He exclaimed and wanted to give Suneo a high five. But Suneo tricked him and he fell (Somehow)</p><p>“Hey, Suneo-san!” Shizuka exclaimed and gave him a complete high five. Followed by Nonko who did just that.</p><p>Nobita groaned at the sight of that “Oh, come on, Suneo!!! This is a discrimination against humanity!!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh sorry sorry, I didn’t see you.” Suneo said as he gave him a sly grin.</p><p>Then Gian gave an initiative to give him a high five. But he tricked him too. Because Nobita wanted to give Gian a hard high five, he has created enough momentum and he fell over again.</p><p>Gian laughed at the sight.</p><p>“Hahahaha, don’t be so easy to be tricked, Nobita-san!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Nobita stood up again as he got a bit worked up, “Hey, what’s with that.” He yelled at Gian, literally.</p><p>Gian responded by clenching his fist and beamed at him in terrifying way. “hey hey hey, it looks like we have someone to throw my punch on.”</p><p>Shizuka and Nonko watched as the boy got worked up in tricking Nobita.</p><p>“Does this happen often when you’re in elementary school?” Nonko asked.</p><p>“Beats me…” She said as she took her bag. “But, at least it wasn’t as worse 2 years ago.” She said.</p><p>“What? it’s way worse then?” Nonko said, somewhat surprised.</p><p>“Yes, yes it was” Shizuka chuckled as she glanced over her watch.</p><p>She then walked past the boys, Nonko trailed behind her.</p><p>“Oi, let’s go catch the train. The train will arrive in a few minutes.” Shizuka said.</p><p>The boys obeyed Shizuka’s order. And took their belongings as they trailed Shizuka towards the ticket queue.</p><p>Suneo had bought them a reservation ticket few days ago (That was 700 Yen more expensive than the original ticket) and they boarded the Shinkanses.</p><p>The Shinkansen blasted off towards Sendai at the speed of over 200 Km/h. They sat down comfortably in their respective seats as the train blasted through the interior of the island. They enjoyed their own time with their phone and magazines.</p><p>All of them proceed to fall asleep 30 minutes after leaving Tokyo.</p><p>After an hour of riding, they have arrived at the town of Sendai. As the Shinkansen approached the Sendai Station, Shizuka was the first to wake up. She glanced over the outside and she was a bit disappointed at the sight of rainwater covering the window up. She can see how dark it is in the outside, even though it was 11.04 AM.</p><p>Then Nobita woke up. He was the second to woke up after Shizuka. Then he said to her.</p><p>“Disappointed by the rain, eh?” He asked as he woke up. He watched as Shizuka blue eyes glanced at him. Both Nobita and Shizuka was still drowsy in their neck pillows.</p><p>Shizuka nodded as a response to the bespectacled boy.</p><p>“I just hope that it’s not going to rain tonight…” She replied.</p><p>“Yeah, We hope so.” Nobita said.</p><p>Then the rest of the gang woke up as the train come to a complete stop. They need to be quick because the train left again in a few minutes from now. They disembarked the train and headed towards the bus station, to catch a bus towards the mountains.</p><p>The strong scent of wet ground entered their noses. It made them a bit relaxed and comfortable for a second before realizing that they need to go to catch the bus before it was too late.</p><p>As they ran through the tarmac, raindrops started to fall down to the earth. The western horizon is very dark. ‘Dark Grey haze’ was seen approaching the station.</p><p>They finally embarked the bus before the rain came down, hard. The heavy rain poured down in the city of Sendai.</p><p>“Huh, it’s raining pretty hard now.” Suneo frowned.</p><p>“I just hoped that it’s not going to rain tonight.” Gian said, mirroring the fox headed kid frown.</p><p>“If that did happen, then…?” Nonko asked.</p><p>“We still have Doraemon to rely on….” Shizuka answered “Don’t worry….. right Nobita” Shizuka said to the bespectacled boy who was looking at the road.</p><p>He glanced at her with a mean glance “Huh, you said to me that we shouldn’t rely Doraemon help….” He said. “Now you wanted his help…” He added.</p><p>“Te he….” She chuckled as she took out her tongue in playful way.</p><p>“Well, he did say that If we need help, we can let him know….” Nobita said. “So, that’s still possible…”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll let him know tonight….” Suneo said.</p><p>Then the bus started to take a climb towards the mountainous area western of Sendai. The rainstorm still poured hard and with no sign of stopping anytime soon.</p><p>The weather made Suneo somewhat anxious. Turns out he was worried about Suzume’s well being. Because she was climbing a mountain. Gian was the first to notice his anxiousness.</p><p>“Oi, Suneo… what’dya thinkin’?” He said.</p><p>“U-uhh, well….” Suneo said, snapped from his thinking session. “I-I just worried about someone….” He added</p><p>“Who?” Gian said.</p><p>Nobita, Shizuka and Nonko glanced at him, as if they were awaiting for an answer.</p><p>“I-it was Suzy-chan actually….” Suneo said.</p><p>The gang was stunned, except for Nobita who knew that Suzume and Suneo has a <em>‘ truce’</em></p><p>“Well, she did hike at this time of hour.” Shizuka replied.</p><p>“She might be hiking down a mountain currently.” Nonko added.</p><p>“Yeah, you probably correct.”</p><p>“You cared for her, Suneo!!” Gian said, smacking the fox headed kid’s shoulder in playful way.</p><p>“Eh, i-I’m not even cared about her!!” Suneo said, as he denies everything.</p><p>“Hehehe, you’re in denial!!” Nonko exclaimed.</p><p>Shizuka was laughing in the background. While Nobita was smirking at him in the background.</p><p>After 30 minutes or so, the bus had reached the attitude of 1,870 Meters above sea level on the mountains. The rain still poured down, but the raindrops became smaller and finer. The valleys of the highland was covered with fine mist of thick fog. The silhouette of the hills across the broad valley can be seen through the thick fog.</p><p>Eventually the bus stopped at a big resort in the mountain. The resort has a big parking lot. Infact it has two, on the opposite sides of the road. Few cars was seen lined up on the parking lot.</p><p>Then Suneo came forward, carrying his luggage. Then he paid for the entire gang.</p><p>But he was hesitant when he was about to exit the bus. Of course he was, it was raining pretty bad outside. Then he came back at his friends who was standing in the bus.</p><p>“Hey, do you guys have umbrella’s?” He asked.</p><p>“I have a small umbrella, and a pair of sandals.” Shizuka said, she had worn her sandals and had her umbrella taken out.</p><p>“I too have a small umbrella… enough for one person.” Nonko said.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have any….” Nobita said, “Me neither.” Gian added his answer.</p><p>“Well, How are we going to go through the rain?” Suneo said.</p><p>“I think you should run?” Shizuka advised.</p><p>“Running wasn’t really an option, since we have a heavy luggage.” Nobita said.</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll make our stuff soaking wet.” Gian said.</p><p>As the gang were having a testy exchange, the bus driver took pity of them. Since they were the only passenger of the bus at that time, the bus driver decided to park his bus directly in front of the resort’s lobby. He then asked the teens</p><p>“Hey kids! How about I parked my bus in the front of the lobby?” He offered.</p><p>The teens got surprised and excited. But in the same time, they have a feeling to reject his offer.</p><p>“N-no we can figure this out ourselves.” Nobita said as he shook his hands together with his head.</p><p>“We couldn’t let ourselves waste your time, sir…” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Nope, It’s not going to waste anyone’s time.” He said. “Besides it’s just right there… and you guys were the only passenger this time around.” He said as he engaged the reverse gear and backed up.</p><p>Then he took his bus into the parking lot and proceed to enter the front of the lobby, where there was a pretty good cover against the torrential rain.</p><p>The gang thanked him and Suneo gave him a big tip. But the Driver rejects his tip.</p><p>“Nope, you can have your money…. It’s my job to make my passengers satisfied if I could….” He said as he shook his hand.</p><p>“Oh, okay okay… Thank you very much sir!!” Suneo exclaimed as he followed his friends.</p><p>As he stepped out from the bus. The cold humid air of the mountain struck his skin. Even though it’s not too cold, but it was considerably cold.</p><p>“Well, should we head in already?” Nobita asked as he took his mountain bag.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go!” Suneo exclaimed as he leads the gang into the resort lobby.</p><p>The gang trailed him off, as he enters the resort.</p><p>Suneo then checked in and bought 3 rooms. He divided the total of his gang and the number of each room occupant, in which the number 3 came up. Little did he remember, that he forgot to count that there were 3 boys and 3 girls. So, one pair needed to be a boy and a girl.</p><p>He also don’t know that the resort room can house for around 4 person each. In his mind, he knew that each room can only have 2 occupants in it. He was imagining it was just a hotel room,. But in reality, it was different.</p><p>He hadn’t realized it until he handed over the cards.</p><p>“Hmm, Gian, you’re with me….” Suneo said, “Nonko, you’re going to be with Suzy chan….” Suneo said as he handed over the card to Nonko</p><p>“Oh, okay!!!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“And Shizuka, will be on the same room as…..” He paused when he realized his mistake.</p><p>“N-nobita????” Suneo said</p><p>Shizuka’s cheek turned a beet red. Same goes with Nobita. Her blue eyes beamed at him.</p><p>“Wha- Wha- What did you think!!! There’s no way I’m staying with Nobita-san!!!” Shizuka yelled at him.</p><p>“S-sorry I don’t know!!” Suneo said, defending himself.</p><p>“Huh, what are you thinking before???” Shizuka yelled at him.</p><p>“I-i…uhhh…” Suneo said, he didn’t know what to say and do. He has overbooked a quite expensive room</p><p>“Return the room!!” Shizuka crossed her arms.</p><p>“Eh! H-how….” Suneo said.</p><p>“I don’t care! Return it!” Shizuka exclaimed with her beet red cheek</p><p>“O-okay…..” Suneo said, as he was defeated by Shizuka.</p><p>Then Suneo returned to the counter. He was hesitant to do so…</p><p>“Umm, ma’am..” He said to the Resort Receptionist.</p><p>“Yes?” She said, as she glanced away from the computer screen.</p><p>“Can we return the room, we overbooked it?” Suneo said, practically clinging against the table because his height.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it was against our policy…” She said “Any room that have been rented, can’t be returned before 24 hours.”</p><p>Shizuka heard the conversation between the two, and approached the receptionist.</p><p>“Uh, ma’am we’re overbooked here…. Is there any way to return the booked room?” Shizuka asked politely.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, but it was against our policy…” The receptionist said.</p><p>“Well, I can’t stay on a room with a boy alone…” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Still, I’m so sorry….” The receptionist said. “You can just stay with the other girls right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but…. I felt guilty leaving him alone…” Shizuka said as she glanced over to the bespectacled boy who was looking towards the outside.</p><p>Then Shizuka glanced again with a pleading face. But the receptionist insisted again that it was against their policy. Shizuka was defeated, she turned on her back and walked back to Nobita, Nonko and Gian</p><p>“So, what does she say??” Nobita asked, glancing back towards the frowned pigtailed girl.</p><p>“We can’t…” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad….” Nobita said, mirroring the pigtailed girl’s downcast.</p><p>Then Suneo came back to the group. “Hey, let’s head to our room….” He said.</p><p>“Yeah good idea, my luggage is heavy….” Nonko said.</p><p>Then Suneo Gian and Nonko walked towards the left side hallway. Shizuka and Nobita stood there, before exchanging glance for a second. After that they decided to follow Suneo anyway.</p><p>Their room was placed in the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor of the Resort. Suneo’s room is facing the ski area. While Nonko and Shizuka’s room are facing outside to the valley.</p><p>As the gang entered their room, the same goes with Nobita and Shizuka, they were reluctant to enter their room. Shizuka still disdaining at Suneo fumed a little inside the room.</p><p>“How could he forgot that there’s 6 person in here.” She murmured. “Look, it could even fit 4 people here!!” She said as she entered the main room.</p><p>“Huh, enough… Shizuka-chan… I felt the same” Nobita said as he entered the room with an intention to calm Shizuka down.</p><p>Then Shizuka stared at him. Nobita wonders why. Then she said</p><p>“Don’t ever dream about taking opportunity, Nobita-san…” Shizuka said,</p><p>“Huh! What!!?? I’m not interested in taking opportunity” Nobita exclaimed. “Heck, I’m not even interested in you…” Nobita added.</p><p>Shizuka eyes widened, as if she was guilty of what sentence she just said. She looks like somewhat wanted to revert sentence she has said.</p><p>“Uhh, t-that’s not what I want….” Shizuka murmured.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nono, forget that!”</p><p>“O-okay..” Nobita said as he placed his mountain bag in the room.</p><p>“Huh, I guess we have to just enjoy the short vacation anyway….” Nobita said as he opened the bedroom door.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree….” Shizuka sighed as she was trying to accept the fact that she was with a room with a boy she <em>‘definitely don’t like’</em>.  </p><p>Then Nobita walked over to the window. The room has a pretty big balcony in it, facing eastward (Outside of the resort). The valley can be seen faintly behind the thick mist of rainfall.</p><p>“Oh look, we got pretty nice view out here…” Nobita said.</p><p>Shizuka followed him in the balcony after putting some of her stuff beside Nobita’s mountain bag. A slight gust of wind, blew over them. The wind were carrying few droplets of rainwater and landed onto their face.</p><p>“u..uh…” Shizuka said as the wind struck her face. “Wow, this is a good view.”</p><p>“Yeah, we might be able to see the City of Sendai from here.” Nobita said as he marqueed over the seemingly empty ‘gray’ area behind a hill across the valley.</p><p>“Too bad that it was raining currently.” Nobita said.</p><p>The slight gust of wind, caused some of his hairs to get over his face. He then brushed his hair back, he did this on the right time, as Shizuka was glancing at him.</p><p>“Well, yeah too bad that it was currently raining-“ Shizuka stopped as she witnessed Nobita tossing his hair.</p><p>She gazed at him for a while <em>“Wow, what did I just see…..……wait why I was intrigued by this view?............ Nonono, it can’t be………….. But he’s cute though……… No, I don’t like him…… But he looks cute!” </em>Those thought ran through her head before Nobita snapped her out.</p><p>“Uh, Shizuka-chan… What’cha looking at?” He asked.</p><p>“U-uhhh Nothing!!” She exclaimed. Her cheek turned red again. “W-what if I go inside…. It’s getting a bit chilly here.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah… Now you said that.” Nobita said “It really does get chilly here.” He trailed off before entering the room.</p><p>“Anyways, Shizuka-chan….” He said as he closed back the balcony door. “Do you want to use the….bathtub..?” He said, his voice got slower as he glanced back at Shizuka.</p><p>Shizuka was releasing her pigtail, she did this usually when she was relaxed. Shizuka whipped her hair after she released the pigtail, revealing her hair. Shizuka hair was much longer compared to what Nobita had seen last year.</p><p>He gazed at her for a minute.</p><p>“Yeah, I might use the bathtub…. Why though?” Shizuka asked as she glanced at Nobita who got his cheek a bit red.</p><p>“Yeaaa, nothing… Just asking” Nobita said, glancing away and scratching the back of his neck. “By the way, how will we change clothes?” Nobita asked.</p><p>“Hmm, we can use the bathroom right?” Shizuka said as she took a glance over to the bathroom. “It’s pretty wide… And has 2 separate room.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah” Nobita said, as he also took a glance inside the bathroom behind Shizuka. “Wow, what a wide bathroom” He said as he took a glance inside the main bathroom. The bathtub is pretty big, with a showering room beside it.</p><p>“We might also use the bedroom though.” Shizuka said as she walked over to the bedroom. She then opened her bag to take some clothes, soaps and shampoos.</p><p>“Okay sure….” Nobita said as he sat down on the chairs in the main room.</p><p>“Well, you can knock on the door if you need anything….” Shizuka said as she entered the bathroom.</p><p>“hmm.”</p><p>Meanwhile, at the front of Suneo’s door. Nonko was seen knocking on the door.</p><p>“Oi, Suneo-san….” She said.</p><p>Then after a while, the door opened.</p><p>“yeah, what?” Suneo asked.</p><p>“Suzume said that she’s going to be here soon.”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“What else! You came and pick her up…” Nonko exclaimed.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you do that yourself….” Suneo said, glancing away.</p><p>“Well, I have to take a bath….” Nonko said. “That’s why I have my towel wrapped around my neck.”</p><p>“W-well, I have something to do…”</p><p>“No, you’re not…”</p><p>“Well, she’s here! Get her Suneo-san…” Nonko said pulling Suneo out and pushing him away from the room.</p><p>“E-eeh….. Okay okay I’ll get her…” Suneo said finally accepting her.</p><p>“Goodluck!” Nonko said.</p><p>Then Suneo walked outside, taking 2 small umbrella’s with him. Yeah, Nonko was right. Suzume’s bus has been arrived at the bus stop in front of the resort.</p><p>He quickly went to meet Suzume in the bus stop. She glanced left and right, and was seen typing messages on her phone.</p><p>“Oi, Suzy-chan!” Suneo said as he approached the bus stop.</p><p>“Oh, Suneo-san… What are you doing here?” Suzume replied.</p><p>“Nonko asked me to pick you up…” Suneo said. “Here is the umbrella….”</p><p>“Why are you the one who picked me up, Desert Lizard?” Suzume said.</p><p>Suneo glanced at her before saying,</p><p>“Well, you wanted to use the umbrella or not, you fricking Blonde Monkey?!!” Suneo asked, practically yelling at her.</p><p>“Y-yeah of course!” Suzume said as she snatched the umbrella.</p><p>“Let’s go already….” Suneo said as he turned back and walked towards the Resort. Suzume nodded and trailed him off.</p><p>Long story short, the gang had went through the rainy afternoon in the Resort. Doing everything they can to kill the time.</p><p>
  <strong>The same day, 7.46 PM</strong>
</p><p>The rain had stopped that night. The gang was at their respective room, doing pretty much anything. Nobita was currently sleeping, Suneo and Gian were playing some games together, while Nonko, Suzume, and Shizuka were returning from the hot spring in the resort.</p><p>Shizuka then entered her room, wearing a Yukata. She tied her hair to a quick ponytail. After putting her clothes on separate plastic bag, she then prepared the food she had bought from the Resort Services.</p><p>After she did that, she approached Nobita who was sleeping fast on his futon. Shizuka intention was to wake him up to have a dinner.</p><p>“Oi, Nobita-san wake up!!” Shizuka said, nudging him multiple times.</p><p>But Nobita won’t open his eyes. Instead, he turned around. “Mmmph, shut up Doraemon….”</p><p>“Oi, woke up! Dinner is ready.” Shizuka said, hitting him softly on his shoulder.</p><p>Then Nobita opened his eyes. A blurry figure can be seen wearing some sort of pink think. He looked closely at it, but he still couldn’t figure out who is that. Then he reached around for his glasses, and wore them. Turns out it was Shizuka, gazing at him.</p><p>“Oooh, S-Shizuka-chan…” Nobita said before yawning.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me… Wake up, dinner is ready.” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Oh is it?” Nobita said as he scrunched up his eyes. “The rest of the gang are waiting for me?” He said, glancing to the bedroom door.</p><p>“Actually no, they were having dinner in their own room.”</p><p>“Let’s go already….” He said as he stood up. “My stomach is empty right now…”</p><p>Shizuka chuckled before following him on his trail.</p><p>“So, they did have smaller yukatas?” Nobita asked as he sat down on the dining table.</p><p>“Yeah, turns out they do…”</p><p>“Well, at least you got what you want right?”</p><p>“Yup, I don’t have to wear adult sized Yukata.” Shizuka chuckled as she took some Miso Soup from the big bowl.</p><p>“By the way, where’d you get all of this?” Nobita asked.</p><p>“I bought it actually.” Shizuka said as she took sip of the Miso Soup.</p><p>“Oh…. I think we should divide the bill..” Nobita offered.</p><p>“Nono, no problem. I got this….” Shizuka insisted.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No, Nobita-san…. I got this, really..”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>And they were having a great dinner that night. The foods were great and warm. That’s what they needs in the cold mountain climate. While eating their dinner, they were trading jokes and sharing some puns.</p><p>After having the dinner together, they neatly tidied up the plates and placed them in front of the resort room for the Resort workers to take. After that they decided to watch some TV to wait the call from their friends.</p><p>“Hey, Shizuka-chan… Let’s watch some TV shall we?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Then they watched TV Together, but when deciding what to watch, they have some sort of disagreements.</p><p>“Oh look!! My Idol!!!” Shizuka said as she was gazing fanatically at her idol, playing drama in the TV. Nobita, has the remote in his hand, he ignored her and changed it to a superhero movie he wanted to watch.</p><p>“Hey hey hey!!! What are you doing????” Shizuka said, glaring at Nobita. “Change it back!”</p><p>“No!! I wanted to watch this movie!”</p><p>“No, you won’t!! I wanted to watch my idol acting!! Give me the remote!” Shizuka exclaimed as she was reaching for the remote.</p><p>“No, you can’t!” Shizuka said as she was trying to reach the remote from Nobita’s hand.</p><p>Nobita stood up, followed by Shizuka. Shizuka was practically pressed against Nobita to take the remote. Nobita has to back up slowly as Shizuka presses against his body. He puts the remote as far as possible on his top rear.</p><p>Then he went too far, his center of gravity got so close to the point of falling. Shizuka who was ‘clinging’ against him this whole time, made things much worse. Both teens then tripped and fell.</p><p>Shizuka fell on top of Nobita. Nobita and Shizuka were in awkward position right now. Their faces were so close together than they could ever imagine.</p><p>They’re exchanging gaze for a while. Shizuka’s fluster went so red, the same goes with Nobita. They froze on their current position.</p><p><em>“MY GOD!!! THIS IS THE MOMENT!!!”</em> Shizuka panicked in her heart. Butterflies exploded inside her stomach, and flowers were blooming</p><p><em>“THIS IS THE BIGGEST EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!!!!!”</em> Nobita yelled inside his heart.</p><p>“Move…” Shizuka faintly said.</p><p>“Y-you first..” Nobita said.</p><p>Their faces is so close that they can barely feel and hear their breath.</p><p>Then a call came in, disturbing their time with that. Shizuka got up and rushed to answer the call. She checked out who it was, turns out it was Non-chan. Calling in the <em>‘worst possible time’</em></p><p>“What do you want!!?” Shizuka exclaimed in somewhat angry tone.</p><p>“Oh, I just want to tell you that we should gather at the Resort Lobby for stargaze.” Nonko said on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Oh, okay…” Shizuka said, somewhat calmed down. “When?”</p><p>“Around 10 PM, Suneo said.”</p><p>“Oh okay….” Shizuka replied. “We’ll be there.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nonko replied.</p><p>“By the way, why are you picking my call angrily? Did I disturb you two or anything?”</p><p>“N-no! Y-y-you’re fine…. I swear..”</p><p>“Uh ok then, bye!” Nonko said before she hung up.</p><p>“Ok, bye!”</p><p>Then after she put her phone back on the table, she glanced over to Nobita, who was staring at her, still flustered by what just happened.</p><p>“H-h-hey, l-let’s not do that again…..” Shizuka said as she sat down behind Nobita.</p><p>“Y-yeah agree.” Nobita said.</p><p>“How dare you, Non-chan!!! Destroying the best moment in my life!!” Shizuka angerly said inside her heart. “But, did Nobita also enjoyed this moment? Nah, he wouldn’t enjoy it…. Besides he didn’t have a crush on me…”</p><p>While on the opposite side, Nobita was also having a similar thought.</p><p>“By the way, what does Nonko said?”</p><p>“Oh, she said that we should gather in the lobby around 10 PM to stargaze.”</p><p>“Ah okay….”</p><p>They continued doing things, but the atmosphere got a little awkward for the two. They were hesitant to even look at each face.</p><p>Long story short, It was now 10 PM. Nobita and Shizuka were ready to go down to meet their friends. They have prepared their notebooks and pen. They also grabbed their phones, just in case.</p><p>Then they walked towards the lobby. The two was still somewhat looked awkward. It was quickly Noticed by Nonko and Suzume.</p><p>“Oh hey, Nobita-kun and Shizuka-san.” Nonko greeted.</p><p>“You two looked awkward, did something happened between you two?” Suzume goaded them.</p><p>Shizuka face turned a bright red and answered her immediately “No! Nothing!!”</p><p>“Hmmm…..” Suzume said…. Grimaced as she does so.</p><p>“I-I promise…” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Okay okay, I’m not going to goad you…” Suzume said.</p><p>“Let’s go guys, let’s go to the top of the Ski Resort…. I hope the sky was crystal clear tonight..” Suneo said as he exited the lobby and headed towards the ski course.</p><p>The ski course was tremendously wide. Its stretches from the height of the mountain to the Resort itself. The gondola was there, but it wasn’t on operational period.</p><p>“Dad’s friend said that the top of the course reaches the height of almost 2000 Meters above sea level.” Suneo said, showing some sort of proudness, even though it wasn’t his dad.</p><p>“Wow, sugoi!” Shizuka said.</p><p>“Hoi, how we are going to reach the top?” Gian said “It’s pitch black there, we wouldn’t walk there right?”</p><p>“Nope, we will use the golf cart….” Suneo said as he pointed towards the lined up golf carts.</p><p>“Ski Resorts have golf carts? I didn’t know that…” Nobita said.</p><p>“yes they do, they usually used it on other seasons, to accommodate people that will use the Ski Course on any other seasons.” Suneo explained.</p><p>“Let’s get to it already….” Nobita said as he approached the cart.</p><p>“Okay, we need to use 2 carts though, because 1 cart can only be used by 4 peoples”</p><p>“The girl will be using the other cart…” Suneo added.</p><p>“Ehhh, o-okay..” Suzume agreed. “Non-chan… You drive.”</p><p>“Hm, okay then.” Nonko said as she entered the driver seat.</p><p>“Nobita, you drive on our cart!” Gian said.</p><p>“Huh, okay then if that’s what you wish…”</p><p>Then they drove towards the top of the resort. The weather that night is pretty chilly and the sky is just as they’re hoping. The stars started popping up as they got further and further from the resort. As they approached the top of the hill, they exited their vehicles and stared towards the sky. With awe, they were looking at the majestic Milky Way Galaxy, amongst the sea of stars.</p><p>The moon wasn’t in sight of the sky, which was pretty good time for a stargaze. Moonlight causes small light pollution.</p><p>Then they started to sat down on the grass. The grass wasn’t too thick in the area they sat down in. However, the ground wasn’t dry though. Frankly, Suneo had carried some carpet with him.</p><p>Then they did some stargaze. With the help of their phone’s flashlights, they wrote everything they saw and drew it on their Notebooks, as instructed by their teacher. Nobita has enough knowledge on the stars in the sky (Despite his science and math skill is very low to none). Most knowledge he got, mainly came from Sci-fi manga he read.</p><p>Shizuka had some difficulty in spotting some major stars at that time.</p><p>“Oi, Nobita-san…. Where is the Orion Constellation.” Shizuka asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s right there….” Nobita marqueed over an area in the sky.</p><p>“Where??” Shizuka asked again.</p><p>“Hmm… Here…” Nobita said as he held Shizuka’s far shoulder and pulled her close to his body.</p><p>Shizuka got heated up, her cheek turned red (yet again) as she cannot focus on what Nobita said.</p><p>“You see that constellation right there…..” Nobita said to Shizuka. But Shizuka could not understand what he said, mainly because she can’t concentrate on it.</p><p><em>“Ehhh, what is he doing??? ……….. Wait, he is just telling me where the constellation is…. But why is he wasn’t hesitant to do it???...... Did he has a crush on me???”</em> Shizuka said before being snapped by Nobita.</p><p>“You got it, Shizuka-chan?” He said finishing his explanation.</p><p>Of course Shizuka was blank this entire time. She just nodded at Nobita and she continued working on her notebook, ostensibly drawing something. Even though in reality, she was writing nothing. “T-thanks, Nobita-san….”</p><p>“Okie!” Nobita said, giving her a ‘nice’ gesture.</p><p>After 30 minutes of star gazing, they finally finished their assignment. Their Notebooks were full of Constellation drawings and explanations.</p><p>“I think that’s it…..” Suneo said.</p><p>“Pheeew…. It’s finally done, We have done the first and only summer assignment!” Nonko said stretching her hands.</p><p>“Yeah, it sure feels great” Shizuka added.</p><p>“Anyways, let’s return to the Resort shall we? It’s getting a bit chilly here…” Nobita said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“You’re weak Nobita!” Gian said smacking Nobita’s back.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to return to the Resort already, I’m tired as hell…” Suzume said, as she yawns.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree with her.” Nonko said.</p><p>“Okay then let’s return to the resort.” Nobita said as he came back at the Golf cart, while Suneo and Gian was tidying up the carpets.</p><p>“By the way, what are you planning to do tonight, Suneo-san?” Nobita asked as he drove back down the course.</p><p>“How about we took a dip in the Resort’s Hot Spring?” Suneo offered.</p><p>“Great idea!!” Nobita exclaimed.</p><p>“But we shouldn’t be there for too long, otherwise we would catch cold.” Gian said.</p><p>“Yeah”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>